Amor proibido
by nyo-mila
Summary: Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temiveis seres da noite e nós humanos? sasuhina
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros.

**Sinopse: **Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temíveis seres da noite e nós humanos?

**Ps: **Pode haver insinuações de hentai, se você não gosta de vampiros de meia volta!

--

**Amor proibido, mas para sempre.**

**Trailer...**

**--**

**Uma perda...**

- PAPAI!

- Hi-hinata saia daqui, eu não vou viver se você continuar eles irão te matar!

- Papai eu nunca te deixarei! – disse a garota debruçada no peito do pai soluçando.

- Hinata isso foi uma ordem, eles logo virão...

**Uma pergunta...**

- Você esta triste?

- O que você acha? Garota estúpida!

- Acho que sinto sua dor... – disse a menina abaixando a cabeça novamente.

**Um pedido...**

- Você gostaria de ser minha amiga?

**Uma data, que marcou...**

- "Aquele dia" aconteceu em vinte de junho de 1808...

- Como você esta viva? – o garoto arregalou os olhos.

**Diferença...**

- Eu sou diferente de você!

- Como assim diferente?

A menina abriu a boca e deixou aparecer os caninos afiados.

- Você é...

**Uma suplica e uma declaração...**

- Não me deixe!

O menino abraçou a garota fortemente e sussurrou "eu estarei sempre com você, não me importa como você seja, mas sim quem você é, e é por isso que gosto de você".

**Felicidade não é para todos...**

- Hanabi-chan eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mesmo sabendo que não sou humana. O sentimento dele é verdadeiro, eu sinto isso!

- Não seja tola, não existe amor entre vampiros e humanos. A única relação entre nós é de caça e caçador! Eu sei que você deseja o sangue dele, você o quer! Se você não fizer isso, eu o faço!

**Um desejo...**

- Eu te _quero_!

- Do que você esta falando? O que aconteceu com você?

**Uma descoberta...**

- Irmão bobinho, eu sei de tudo. Ela não viverá, vou matá-la com as minhas próprias mãos, quer a cabeça dela de presente?

- Eu não vou deixar!

- Impeça-me então, você não consegue não é?

**Um adeus...**

- FUJA, HINATA! Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar!

- Mas você disse...

**Uma promessa...**

"_Um dia estaremos juntos para todo o sempre_".

- Eu te esperarei...

--

**Nyo-mila: **Mas uma das minhas invenções loucas, essa fanfic saiu de uma redação que e tinha que fazer sobre sensações de algum lugar... É muito baka e com certeza horrível, mas deu vontade de fazer eu até entendo se não tiver review, pois devem estar pensando "que coisa horrível!"

Beijinhos e até o primeiro capitulo \o/


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros.

**Sinopse: **Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temíveis seres da noite e nós humanos?

**Ps: **Pode haver insinuações de hentai, se você não gosta de vampiros de meia volta!

-

-

-

-

_Diário da Hinata_

"_De uma coisa todos temos certeza, um dia iremos morrer. Mas certas coisas não morrem, elas continuam a vagar e causar sofrimento em todos. Durante todos esses séculos eu existo, e não sei a razão de minha existência, apenas queria saber..."._

-

-

-

-

No meio das sombras podiam-se ouvir passos, gritos, luzes iluminavam a floresta e podiam-se ver animais correndo desesperadamente.

- Hinata corra! Não olhe para trás, eles estão se aproximando! – dizia um homem arrastando uma pequena garota que chorava e tropeçava nos próprios pés.

- Estou indo papai! Eu não consigo mais correr, estou cansada, estou com fome. – a menina adquiria um brilho vermelho escarlate no olhar, conforme corria seu corpo parecia mole e se mover com grande dificuldade.

- Hinata agora não! Você é mesmo uma imprestável, até na hora de fugir tenho certeza que até sua irmã faria isso melhor que você! – falou rispidamente.

- Desculpe-me papai... – sussurrou a garota parando.

- Hinata o que você acha que esta fazendo? Não é hora de fazer drama.

O homem correu até a menina agachando e colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Papai deixe-me para trás, eu sou um peso morto, uma imprestável não é? Se eu morrer ou eles colocarem minha cabeça em uma parede como um troféu o que vai mudar? Você só irá viver melhor, sem esse estorvo que te atormenta há duzentos anos!

- Hinata você pode ser tudo isso, não discordo de seus pensamentos, mas você não deixa de ser uma hyuuga e principalmente minha filha. E nenhuma filha minha será morta!

A garota levantou a cabeça confusa, nunca acharia que seu pai apesar de tudo se importaria com ela. Hinata tentou se aproximar do pai mais suas pernas ainda fracas pela falta de sangue a fez cair, mas antes que se encontrasse com o chão seu pai a pegou e a colocou rapidamente nas costas e correu em direção da densa floresta sem perceber que estava indo para um caminho sem saída.

- Droga! Estamos fracos de mais para voar, logo eles nos acharão. Talvez eu ainda tenha força para pular, mas não adiantará muito. – Hiashi estava muito nervoso, tinha que a todo custo proteger sua filha que estava mais debilitada que ele. Começou a correr seus olhos pelo local a procura de uma saída, mas não achava nada e logo _eles_ chegariam. Isso não demorou muito, Hiashi logo ouviu muitos passos vindos na direção deles.

- Nós vamos morrer... – sussurrou a pequena garota fechando os olhos e respirando fracamente.

- Hinata me ouça não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, mesmo que eu tenha que dar a minha vida por isso! – Hiashi tirou Hinata de suas costas e a abraçou fortemente.

Hinata podia sentir algo num misto de frio e quente encostar em sua barriga fazendo-a se sentir embriagada pelo cheiro que _aquilo_ exalava. Hinata abriu os olhos e olhou para o pai que tinha os olhos arregalados e os caninos para fora, olhou em direção ao peito dele e viu que tinha sangue. Ela não teve muito tempo para raciocinar o que estava ocorrendo, só sentiu quando seu pai a segurou fortemente e juntou o resto de suas forças e começou a pular pelas altas e densas árvores que os cercavam. Podia ouvir ao longe gritos "ele fugiu, não deixem-no escapar".

- Papai não morra... – Hinata colocou sua cabeça junto ao peito do pai e chorava baixinho.

Ela sentiu quando o pai a tirou de perto dele e ela pode ver aonde eles estavam. O cemitério central da cidade, o lugar para onde ela sempre ia quando estava triste agora parecia tão aterrorizante. Hiashi caiu no chão fazendo Hinata se desesperar. O pai dela estava morrendo e o que ela podia fazer? Levá-lo para um hospital? Acabariam por matá-lo quando descobrissem que não era humano. Lutar contra todos e proteger o seu pai? Também não, ela mal tinha força para se manter em pé. Gritar e chorar? Adiantaria? Ela nem pensava direito agora...

- PAPAI!

- Hi-Hinata saia daqui, eu não vou viver, se você continuar aqui eles irão te matar!

- Papai eu nunca te deixarei! – disse a garota debruçada no peito do pai soluçando.

- Hinata isso foi uma ordem, eles logo virão...

- Mas se o senhor continuar aqui eles irão acabar de te matar!

- Pelo menos morrerei sabendo que eu salvei a minha filha. Hinata pegue o vidrinho no bolso esquerdo, vai ter uma pequena quantidade de sangue, pode te fazer correr até em casa.

- Não! Eu o usarei para te salvar!

- O que adiantará? Esse vidrinho não me irá fazer ficar cinco minutos em pé, não vai adiantar! Tome-o e corra! Sua irmã voltará assim que souber do acontecimento. Apenas entregue isso a ela. – Hiashi entregou uma carta a Hinata que chorava. – Hinata... e-eu nunca te odiei, apesar de tudo eu sem... – Hiashi parou de falar e sua respiração fraca acabou.

A morte do pai seria vingada, Hinata retirou a estaca do peito de Hiashi e colocou-a no bolso do seu casaco, pegou o vidrinho com suas mãos trêmulas e bebeu, aquilo descia quente por sua garganta, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Poderia ser comparado a chocolate, talvez fosse até melhor. Logo sentiu suas pernas ganhando forças e o brilho escarlate sumindo de seus olhos. Acabou por deliciar o conteúdo do vidrinho e ouviu passos se aproximando, ela sabia que os caçadores a achariam se permanecesse lá. Ela se pôs a correr. Ela olhou para trás. Não deveria, mas olhou, viu o corpo do pai jogado no cemitério, uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Hinata, ela não queria deixá-lo lá. Apertou o envelope que seu pai lhe entregara contra o peito e correu para casa, sabia que lá tinha um pequeno estoque de sangue.

Chegando em casa, ela correu para a cozinha onde bebeu um pouco do sangue preferido dela. Ela foi para a sala e se aconchegou na pontinha do sofá, acontecera tudo tão rápido. Ela estava sozinha agora, seu pai tinha sido assassinado, sabia que sua irmã estava ocupada demais, seu primo até que se importava com ela, mas estava tão ocupado com a nova namorada que se esqueceu de tudo, nem ficava mais em casa e para piorar, ela não passava de uma garotinha que mal sabia se defender, mesmo sendo uma vampira. As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto involuntariamente, a morte do seu pai tinha sido tão rápida ela nem teve tempo de dizer um adeus. Ela logo pegou no sono, amanhã seria um novo dia.

- Acorda Hinata!

- Ãhn? Quem é? – Hinata esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão depois espreguiçou rapidamente.

- Hinata?

Hinata olhou para a pessoa que estava na sua frente e levou um susto soltando um grito abafado.

- Que foi Hinata eu nem mudei tanto - A voz pertencia a uma garota um pouco mais baixa que Hinata, cabelos castanhos, olhos perolados assim como o de Hinata, só o corpo deixava um pouco a desejar comparado com o dela. Ela vestia uma blusa cinza com detalhes em vinho e uma calça preta justa.

- Hana-Hanabi? É você? – perguntou Hinata surpresa.

- Sou eu irmãzinha, você não mudou nada nesses séculos.

Hinata era uma garota com feições angelicais, inocente, seu corpo tinha curvas sinuosas, seu cabelo era azulado mais puxado para preto, seus olhos eram perolados, resumindo era uma bonequinha de porcelana. Ela vestia um vestido na altura do joelho, preto básico, preso no busto e depois ia ficando mais solto, algo que realçava muito os seios dela.

- Você recebeu o recado Hanabi? Pensei que estivesse ocupada demais para se preocupar com tudo isso. Você não gostava muito do papai.

- Não vim por ele, vim por você. Sei que Neji não está tendo tempo e você não conseguirá sobreviver sozinha aqui. Eu me importo com você...

- Obrigada nee-chan! – Hinata com os olhos marejados abraçou Hanabi fortemente que retribuiu.

- Nee-san senti muito sua falta. Queria te apresentar um amigo, ele me ajudou muito lá. – Hanabi virou seu rosto e fez um sinal com a mão – Esse é Sabaku no Gaara, ele tem esse jeito estranho, mas é uma boa pessoa!

Hinata olhou o homem a sua frente, ele tinha o cabelo ruivo arrepiado, seus olhos eram azuis com um tom puxado para verde, tinha marcas pretas em volta do olho, tinha kanji na testa que significava amor, seu corpo era másculo, bem definido. Hinata sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de tocar na pele alva dele e logo se assustou com tais pensamentos.

- Pr-prazer Hyuuga Hinata. – disse ela estendendo a mão e corando violentamente.

Ele apertou a mão dela, fazendo a mesma sentir um arrepiou.

Gaara encarou Hinata que fez a mesma corar e virar o rosto, algo que passou despercebido pela irmã mais nova.

- Gaara é uma pessoa muito especial o conheci em Pensilvânia, ele é um vampiro nato, você tem que ver ele em ação, os caninos dele são muito mais desenvolvidos que o do Neji, ou melhor, dizendo ele **é** melhor que o Neji! – comentou Hanabi animadamente – Hinata eu vou guardar as minhas coisas no antigo quarto, você não poderia mostrar o quarto de hóspede para ele?

- Po-posso sim... Por aqui senhor Sabaku. – respondeu Hinata virando-se rapidamente para o "estranho" não ver o rubor de seu rosto.

Hinata subiu a escadaria sendo seguida por Gaara, ela parou em frente uma porta de madeira escura com detalhes em ouro.

- Senhor Sabaku esse será seu novo quarto, espero que goste. – disse Hinata dando um sorriso tímido.

O Quarto era composto com uma cama de casal, uma janela coberta com uma cortina grande de veludo preto com detalhes em vermelho, um lustre daqueles antigos, mas elegantes, um barzinho, uma porta que dava para o banheiro, um guarda-roupa de madeira escura. Gaara entrou no quarto e colocou em cima da cama duas malas de viagem, ele observava tudo com muito cuidado como se quisesse gravar tudo em sua mente. Ele realmente era um homem estranho.

- Senhor Sabaku eu... – ela foi cortada pela voz macia e sedutora do "estranho".

- Por favor, não me chame desse jeito. Eu pareço um velho... Que tal só Gaara? – ele sugeriu, virando-se para encarar a garota.

- Está bem... Gaara. – a garota se sentiu estranha ao ouvir a voz dele, sua cabeça rodava. Isso definitivamente não era normal.

- Vou sair hoje à noite, vou caçar um pouco. – falou o garoto – se me dá licença, eu vou desarrumar as minhas malas.

- Ah! Claro, já estou indo, talvez eu vá sair também hoje... – respondeu a garota num fio de voz, ela presumiu que ele nem tivesse ouvido ela. Hinata fechou a porta e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, se deitou e sussurrou – Gaara...

A noite já se revelava, estava uma noite escura, sem estrelas e uma lua coberta pelas densas nuvens. Hinata se levantou e tomou um banho rápido, colocando depois um vestido cinza até o joelho com detalhes em vermelho e um sobretudo preto, penteou os longos cabelos, colocou um sapato baixo e desceu as escadas, sua irmã estava na frente da televisão com um pacote de salgadinho, Hinata já ia saindo de casa quando ouviu uma voz autoritária:

- Hinata-sama aonde você vai? – perguntou Neji aparecendo atrás de Hinata, dando um susto na mesma e na irmã mais nova..

- Eu vou sair... – respondeu Hinata dando um longo suspiro.

- Mas Hina você nem está com fome... – falou Hanabi numa voz chorosa, ela tinha percebido que Hinata não estava com o brilho escarlate nos olhos, como normalmente todos os vampiros ficavam quando tinham fome.

- Eu só quero arejar a minha cabeça... Eu prometo que volto logo.

Neji encarou Hinata, abrindo a boca para falar, mas Hanabi foi mais rápida:

- Hina você viu o Gaara?

- Ele disse para mim que ia caçar nada mais...

- Hanabi você trouxe o Gaara para cá? – perguntou Neji nervoso.

- Trouxe, por que algum problema? Tem que ter algum homem para cuidar da Hina caso eu saia! – Hanabi respondeu na mesma altura que Neji.

- Como assim? Está insinuando que não sou homem, sua pestinha? – Perguntou Neji mostrando os caninos para Hanabi e olhando para a mesma de um modo ameaçador.

- Não falei nada disso Neji! Só que agora com essa sua nova namoradinha, você nem liga mais para a Hina, ontem o nosso pai morreu e você nem veio ajudar a Hinata! Poderia ter acontecido algo de grave com ela, mas onde que o Neji estava? Você é mesmo um idiota! Pelo menos com Gaara aqui, eu me sinto segura que posso sair, porque sei que ela vai estar protegida. – respondeu com um tom elevado mostrando os caninos e dando um murro forte da mesinha de frente fazendo a mesma se partir ao meio.

- CALA A BOCA HANABI! – gritou Neji partindo para cima de Hanabi.

Neji pulou no pescoço de Hanabi os seus olhos transbordavam ódio, mas Hanabi foi, mas rápida desviando graciosamente do ataque de Neji arranhando seu rosto. No rosto de Neji começou abrir duas feridas que em um humano poderiam ser considerados dois cortes profundos. Neji rugiu e deu um chute na boca do estomago da Hyuuga mais nova. Hinata assistia a cena estática, eles sempre brigavam, mas nunca partira para a brutalidade, ela sabia que a irmã nesse tempo que passou fora tinha treinado muito e sabia que ela não ficava muito atrás do primo. Porém, mesmo assim temia pelos dois. Os rugidos e gemidos de dor poderiam ser ouvidos a distância, ela não sabia o que fazer. Começou a chorar, seu pai morreu ontem e hoje as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida estavam se matando, ela não tinha escolha a não ser gritar:

- PAREM!

Neji e Hanabi pararam instantaneamente ao ouvir o grito dado por Hinata.

- O que deu em vocês? – perguntou Hinata com a voz baixa.

- Hina... – Hanabi sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.

Hinata correu porta a fora, sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que não paravam de sair, ela correu até o cemitério e se encolheu embaixo de um carvalho, ela sempre ia para lá quando ficava triste, quando queria chorar, se esconder, fugir da visão de todos. Ela tentava enxugar as lágrimas com a manga do sobretudo, apesar disso ser um ato inútil já que suas lagrimas teimavam em continuar a cair. Seus olhos perolados estavam vermelhos e inchados, alguns fios de cabelos teimavam em grudar em sua pele molhada, até que ouviu alguns passos se aproximando. Ela se assustou imaginando que fosse Neji ou Hanabi procurando ela, sabia que eles tinham o faro muito sensível, ou poderia até mesmo ser caçadores, esse ultimo pensamento fez a Hyuuga ficar em alerta. Ela levantou seu olhar e seus olhos pararam em um moreno que estava ajoelhado perto de um túmulo e chorava sussurrando algo que a morena não entendia. Algo fez ela se levantar e caminhar até ele...

--

**Nyo-mila: **Oi pessoal! Estou aqui novamente, espero que tenham gostado... Brigada mesmo pelas reviews, eu nunca imaginei receber. Esse capitulo não deu para fazer muito sasuhina, mas acho que deu para dar uma idéia de como a história vai se decorrer não é?

**Agradecimentos á:**

**Uzu Hiina: **Oii menina! Itachi... Bem ele vai tentar matar a Hina! Agora se ele vai conseguir só acompanhando, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, espero que não tenha ficado sem noção (geralmente minhas histórias são sem noção ) Brigadinha por ser a primeira pessoa a comentar na minha fanfic –dancinha-

**Tilim: **x.x –morre- Jesuis Tilim comentando na minha fanfic, vai chover mupy a muita honra... Posso pegar seu autógrafo? –viajando-

Sim, sim eu também adoro esses gêneros, ahh vamos concordar sasuhina é lindo não é? Pois é eu também não sei da onde eu tirei essa idéia, bom vai ter um triângulo amoroso entre gaaxhinaxsasu... Oh god, espero não te decepcionar fror e espero que goste desse capitulo!

**Hina Hyuuga: **Oi Hina!! Saudades ç.ç! Continuei! Ah acha mesmo que vai ser interessante? Espero não te decepcionar! Sim, sim a hina é vampira e o sasu humano... Eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido que eu posso, e espero que goste desse cap. Aqui também... Façamos um trato se você continuar suas fanfics eu continuo as minhas aceita?

**Kinha Oliver: **nyahhh que bom que gosto! Fanfics de vampiros –babando- anciosa? Mesmo? É a primeira pessoa que fala isso para mim –abraça apertado kinha- posso te chamar de kinha-chan? Ah continua suas fanfics também viuuuu.

**Beijinhos e muito obrigada as pessoinhas que mandaram review, fizeram uma baka feliz /o/**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros.

**Sinopse: **Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temíveis seres da noite e nós humanos?

**Ps: **Pode haver insinuações de hentai, se você não gosta de vampiros de meia volta!

-

-

-

-

_Diário da Hinata_

"_A nossa vida passa em um piscar de olhos... Não sei se todas as decisões que tomei durante esses anos foram certas, mas queria tanto que dessa vez eu fizesse a escolha certa, parece tão impossível. Por que sou tão fraca? As vezes acho que nunca vou mudar". _

-

-

-

-

Ela se assustou imaginando que fosse Neji ou Hanabi procurando ela sabia que eles tinham o faro muito sensível, ou poderia até mesmo ser caçadores, esse último pensamento fez a Hyuuga ficar em alerta. Ela levantou seu olhar e seus olhos pararam em um moreno que estava ajoelhado perto de um tumulo e chorava sussurrando algo que a morena não entendia. Algo fez ela se levantar e caminhar até ele, não sabia bem o que falaria, enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão e se aproximou no rapaz sem fazer nenhum ruído, Hinata podia ouvir as lágrimas rolando timidamente pelo rosto dele e caindo do chão, ela abaixou seu rosto quando ele sussurrou "mamãe", ela parou de andar lembrando-se quando seu pai morreu. Ela sabia como ele se sentia, talvez nem fosse isso, mas ela sabia a sensação que ele estava tendo, sabia como foi difícil não ter um consolo naquela hora. Ela colocou os dedos frios no ombro dele, fazendo o mesmo levar um susto e levantar-se em um reflexo, Hinata olhou para o garoto que tinha uma expressão assustada em misto de medo, ela levantou o olhar e pode ver que o menino tinha cabelo preto e os olhos negros como uma noite sem luar, aparentava ter 17 anos, o corpo esculpido, ele vestia uma blusa preta com um símbolo estranho atrás e uma calça preta.

- Você está triste?

- O que você acha? Garota estúpida!

- Acho que sinto sua dor... – disse a menina abaixando a cabeça novamente sentiu os olhos perolados se encherem de lágrimas novamente, o moreno ficou sem ação ele não queria ver ela assim, na verdade ele não sabia o por que dele sentir isso. Ele colocou a mão em seu queixo e forçou ela olhar em seus olhos.

- De-desculpe... – o pedido saiu em um sussurro, por que ele pediu desculpas para aquela estranha? Ele nunca pediu desculpas, e por que estava pedindo agora? Aquilo era tão estranho assim como a garota na sua frente...

- Tudo bem. – respondeu a menina dando um sorriso torto, o garoto ficou hipnotizado com aquilo, a voz dela entrava como musica em seus ouvidos, o sorriso fazia o coração dele dar pulos. Mas por que aquela estranha fazia isso com ele? – Sou Hinata.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Por que você está aqui há essa hora? – perguntou a menina com um tom preocupada, ela sabia que era à hora preferida para vampiros famintos...

- É uma longa história... – disse ele simplesmente.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- Como posso falar. – ele deu uma pausa e continuou dando um longo suspiro – Meu pai morreu, mas isso já faz alguns anos e hoje eu cheguei de uma viagem, e quando entrei em casa vi a minha mãe jogada no chão, meu irmão disse que foi obra de vampiros, mas eu acho que ela teve problema no coração... Todos nós sabemos que vampiros não existem... – a garota estremeceu abraçando os próprios braços e o rapaz continuou – Eu perdi as pessoas que mais amava nesse mundo, meu irmão não liga para mim, meus pais morreram e eu vim para cá, porque é aqui que vinha quando era criança e estava triste...

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, ele havia contado sua história para uma garota que conhecera agora, nem seu melhor amigo sabia de sua vida inteira como ele contara para Hinata. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele sentiu algo frio perto dele e ao mesmo tempo era um frio tão gostoso. Ele olhou, e viu que Hinata o abraçava, encostando a cabeça em seu peito, ele se assustou e não sabia como reagir, normalmente quando uma garota o abraçava ele afastava a garota bruscamente, odiava garotas atiradas, mas com ela foi diferente ele a envolveu em seus braços, afagando seu cabelo.

Hinata não sabia o que tinha dado nela, mas sentiu uma vontade de abraçá-lo, de dissipar a dor que ele deveria estar sentindo... Ela pensou que ele a empurraria, mas sentiu algo quente em sua cabeça, ela sentia as mãos dele fazer um movimento de vai e vem nos seus cabelos descendo para as costas, como se fosse ela que estivesse sofrendo. Era uma sensação única, nunca tinha sentido isso antes, seu coração começou a cavalgar dentro do peito quando sentiu a respiração descompassa dele em seu rosto, fazendo a mesma ficar corada. Era uma sensação diferente de que teve com Gaara, era algo mais _quente. _Ela olhou nos olhos ônix ele agora parecia tão frágil...

Ele a olhava era como se seus olhos perolados o hipnotizavam, como se ela tivesse um cheiro que o embriagasse e fizesse que ele se entregasse a ela. Ele mirou os lábios rosados meio que pálidos, ele queria provar o seu gosto. Sem que ele pensasse seu dedo deslizou pela bochecha rosada e fria de Hinata, parando nos lábios da mesma contornando o lábio inferior demoradamente, aquele gesto impensado fez a Hyuuga sentir um arrepio na espinha e colocar a sua mão em cima da dele, e aproximar os lábios um do outro, foi apenas um roçar, ela desceu um pouco respirando perto do pescoço dele, era um cheiro tão _doce..._ Até que...

- Hinata, cadê você?

Hinata se separou de Sasuke em um pulo, os dois estavam muito vermelhos por ter quase se beijado, eles nem se conheciam direito. Hinata olhou para trás sentia o cheiro de algum vampiro ela olhou muito envergonhada para o moreno não sabia bem o que fazer. Ela queria se despedir, dizer que se veriam depois, os apenas que iria embora, mas sua voz ficou presa na garganta. O cheiro se intensificava, temia pela vida do estranho, ela girou os calcanhares correndo para a parte escura do cemitério onde ficava muitas árvores e que daria para um lago, ela corria sem olhar para trás até que sentiu algo a segurando, ela prendeu um grito na garganta mostrando os caninos afiados.

- Acalme-se Hinata. – a pessoa saiu da sombra, fazendo a Hyuuga colocar a mão no coração e respirando aliviada.

- Gaara, vo-você me assustou...

- Desculpe, eu voltei para casa e encontrei Hanabi desesperada chorando dizendo várias vezes que você fugira e que podia estar em perigo. Eu não pensei duas vezes vim atrás e você.

- Perdão te preocupar, eu só queria ficar sozinha... – disse Hinata olhando para baixo.

- Eu não me preocupo com você... Só não queria que você denunciasse a presença de vampiros. – Gaara falou sério – Nem parece a pessoa incrível que Hanabi me falara tanto. – finalizou ele dando uma risada irônica.

- Talvez eu não seja tão incrível quanto minha irmã fala. Acho que todos olham e pensam que sou fraca, talvez eu seja mesmo... Mas um dia Gaara eu mostrarei a todos o meu valor, e como posso ser melhor do que todos e todas – Falou confiante, nem parecia mais a Hinata de antes.

- Hinata, eu senti um cheiro de humano perto de você, estava se alimentando? – perguntou Gaara desconfiado, ele sabia que ela não estava com fome.

- Impressão sua – respondeu Hinata rapidamente tentando disfarçar o nervosismo – E você sabe que não podemos fazer isso, pelo menos não com humanos, sabe o que falaria se eu fizesse isso...

- É acho que foi impressão. – Gaara não engoliu a desculpa de Hinata, mas deixou passar.

- Hei Gaara, como foi a sua caçada?

- Bem não tem o tipo de animal que estou acostumado a caçar, hoje eu tive que procurar humano. – disse Gaara tranqüilo.

- Gaara! Como pode? – perguntou Hinata perplexa. – Sabe que não pode!

- Não se preocupa ninguém viu e ela não é mais um problema. – respondeu

Hinata sentiu um arrepio na sua espinha com as palavras dele, quando Gaara olhou para o lado Hinata pode ver manchas de sangue nos caninos dele e um pouco de sangue na blusa escura. Eles saíram daquele lugar e caminhavam para casa, durante o caminho foi um silêncio total. Gaara realmente não se incomodava com o silêncio, Hinata já achava que aquele silêncio era incomodante.

Não demorou muito eles já estavam em casa, quando Hinata abriu a porta...

- HINATA! – Hanabi correu em encontro da irmã a abraçando fortemente, fazendo quase Hinata cair no chão, ela segurou Hanabi em seus braços e quando colocou a irmã mais nova no chão pode ver seus olhos perolados inchados e vermelhos, Hanabi provavelmente estava chorando...

- Hinata-sama está tudo bem? – Neji perguntou.

- Está tudo bem sim, não se preocupem. Desculpe-me por ter saído daquele jeito. – falou Hinata constrangida pela preocupação que deveria ter causado nos dois, realmente odiava que os outros se preocupasse com ela, parecia que era uma boneca de porcelana que se ela se movesse poderia quebrar.

- Nós que devemos desculpas nee-san, não deveríamos ter brigado... – se desculpou Hanabi com certo arrependimento na voz.

Hinata olhou para Neji ele tinha um grande curativo na bochecha e no braço, provavelmente Hanabi não apenas arranhou ele.

- Gaara-kun o que aconteceu com você lutou com uma besta selvagem? – Perguntou divertidamente Hanabi ao ver manchas de sangue nele.

- Engraçadinha... – disse Gaara dando um sorriso irônico – Apenas estava em alimentando, por que não me disse que não tinha ursos por aqui?

- Gaara-kun andou se alimentando com humanos outra vez? Mulher ou homem? Como era? – perguntou Hanabi curiosa, ela sabia que Gaara adorava fugir um pouco.

- Eu não podia ficar sem me alimentar, sabe disso! Mulher tinha os cabelos negros, olho negro, sabe ela usava uma roupa com um símbolo estranho, não soube identificar.

- eu sabia que ele traria problemas para cá. – grunhiu Neji, subindo as escadas, nervoso.

- E-eu vou subir... Estou cansada, até amanhã Hanabi, Gaara. – falou baixo Hinata subindo as escadas. Chegando no quarto Hinata se jogou na cama pensando no estranho, quem seria ele? Por que ela teve aquela vontade de mordê-lo nunca tinha acontecido isso antes e por que todas aquelas sensações estranhas que ela teve quando ele estava perto, era tão estranho isso...

oOoOoOoOoO

- Irmãozinho até que enfim chegou. Hoje eu fiz uma caçada a um monstro, mas quando o encontramos ele estava morto.

- Hum... Itachi se não se importa eu quero ir pro meu quarto, não estou a fim de ouvir suas histórias sobre vampiros...

- Tudo bem, mas sabe, o segurança me disse que viu um vulto passar por ele rápido, pensou que era imaginação, porem depois ele ouviu um grito da mamãe e quando entrou aqui ele viu alguém com um casaco de couro e quando piscou tinha sumido. Ele estava muito assustado para continuar. Sei que não quer saber sobre vampiros, mas eu acho que foi isso, ou o segurança está louco.

- Acho que VOCÊ o deixou louco! – falou Sasuke enfatizando a palavra você. – Eu estou subindo.

Sasuke chegou ao quarto e se aproximou da janela, poderia ter sido um vampiro que matou a mãe dele? E quem era aquela garota estranha?

- Devo estar ficando louco também... – murmurou Sasuke para si mesmo. Levantando a cabeça para ver o céu, estava uma noite tão escura assim como o cabelo de Hinata e a lua tinha o mesmo brilho do olhar dela... – É definitivamente eu estou louco...

oOoOoOoOo

**Nyo-mila: **Gente brigada mesmo pelas reviews, eu sei que escrevo mal e esse cap. Deve estar horrível, eu não queria fugir do vampirismo sabe. Mas enfim apareceu o Sasuke e vai ter mais momentos gaahina e sasuhina no próximo cap.

Dai que meio que tipo assim xD Eu queria agradecer a "minha beta" (leia-se: pessoa de bom coração que se aceitou corrigir os muitos erros de português meu) **tia deida-sama** brigadenha menha fror de jasmim ^^

Agora agradecimentos especiais à:

**Tilim: **Você está acompanhando mesmo está fanfic estando horrível –emocionada-

Tilim você nunca tomou mupy????? –morre- mupy digamos ser a bebida dos deuses, quando puder tome, é bom –baba-

Então eu não posso fazer caps. Maiores pelo fato de eu postar em outros sites e em um deles de um máximo de palavra e se travar ninguém destrava ¬¬

Pois é eu nunca gostei muito do Hiashi maltratando a Hina, sempre achei que ele gosta dela... Surpreendendo-te? –morre²- Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse fazer isso... O moreno é o nosso Sasuke! Agora imagina o Gaara, god muitooo lindo! Jizuisapagaaluiz!² xD

Bem eu vou tentar deixar ela decidida e forte, mas isso vai mudando devagarzinho, bem o próximo cap. Eu vou tentar fazer maior... Beijinhos menha fror :B

**Nessah: **-corre abraçar dessa- nyah nova leitora –morre³- ahh que legal, seja bem vinda aceita biscoito?? xD

Hina é kawaii mesmo néhhh

Ah espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Também, ah maus se ele ficou pequeno, vou tentar fazer maior o próximo!

Nyahh que bom que gostou da fic, fiz de s2 xD

Beijinhos menina e te espero no próximo cap.!

Beijinhos da nyo!!!!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros.

**Sinopse: **Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temíveis seres da noite e nós humanos?

**Ps: **Pode haver insinuações de hentai, se você não gosta de vampiros de meia volta!

-

-

-

-

_Diário da Hinata_

"_Sasuke... Queria tanto poder te encontrar novamente, por que perto de você me sinto tão viva? Por que meu coração bate rápido e meu olhar se perde na escuridão de seus olhos negros? Ele com certeza nunca aceitaria essa minha maldição e isso é algo que não posso mudar, não posso me envolver com você, seria um erro... Maldição... Essa é a palavra que define a minha vida, não posso mudar, queria tanto que fosse diferente."_

-

-

-

-

Hinata estava deitada na cama pensando em tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada, ela assustou-se e levantou da cama rapidamente quando ouviu baterem na porta:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Hinata-sama.

- Está aberta pode entrar Neji nii-san.

Neji entrou, estava com a calça do pijama e o peito desnudo. Hinata olhou-o e corou quando viu o primo daquele jeito. Ela começou a observá-lo desde a pele pálida, aos músculos bem trabalhados, mas nada exagerado, e um curativo na costela, mas aquele não foi feito por Hanabi, e Hinata sabia muito bem por que ele tinha ganhado aquilo. Ele achou normal ela corar, mas estranhou o fato de ela encará-lo tão intensamente. Neji se aproximou dela e perguntou:

- Hinata-sama, não quer se sentar? – Perguntou o rapaz, apontando para cama - Tenho que conversar com você. – Finalizou ele em um tom doce.

- Tudo bem. – Ela se sentou na cama e ele, ao lado dela, olhando-a. Ele segurou as mãos de Hinata entre as dele e começou respirando fundo:

- Hinata, têm certas coisas que desde criança temos que saber, e têm certas coisas que nós aprendemos. Você sabe que desde pequena foi ensinada a caçar e não ser caçada, mas tinha algumas regras, digo muitas regras, mas lembra-se das principais?

- Sim, tomar sangue humano apenas se for caso de vida ou morte, não matá-los ou pelo tentar, nunca casar-se com outra pessoa de outro clã a não ser que seja por aliança ou se o pedido for aceito e visto por bons olhos pelo líder do clã, e a principal...

- Não ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento com humanos. – Neji cortou Hinata em uma voz séria.

- É, mas por que está me dizendo isso nii-san? – perguntou Hinata confusa.

- Não só estou falando, você tem um corpo atraente Hinata e uma personalidade encantadora, fora a parte de seus poderes de hipnotismo e sedução antes de se alimentar são fantásticos. – Neji falava sério fazendo, sem perceber, um carinho com o polegar na mão de Hinata, fazendo Hinata corar, não só pelo carinho, mas pelo comentário feito pelo primo.

- Pena que meu pai nunca percebeu isso, se é que isso existe.

- Porque ele não te conhece como eu te conheço, Hinata-sama. Você não sabe o efeito que tem em mim. Eu queria tanto poder demonstrar... – Neji falava baixo e a última parte em forma de murmúrio, mas Hinata acabou ouvindo se levantando e andando até a janela onde observava a lua coberta pelas densas nuvens.

- Neji nii-san e sua namorada?

Neji se levantou e caminhou até ela, recostando sua cabeça no ombro da menina, na curvatura do pescoço e a abraçando pela cintura.

- Hinata-sama, ela não é minha namorada e sabe que posso descartá-la a qualquer hora. Ela não significa nada para mim.

Hinata começou a sentir a respiração calma do primo em seu pescoço. Aquilo estava a enlouquecendo, o corpo dele junto ao seu fazia-a perder o juízo e seu cheiro a embriagava, ela respirou fundo, tentando manter o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha.

– Então eu também não significo, seria apenas uma garota para satisfazer seus desejos, é isso? – perguntou ela em um timbre magoado, sabia as reais intenções do primo, mas ela não queria ser mais uma...

- Hinata-sama, sabe que seu pai sempre quis nossa união. E eu sempre te quis. Você não seria mais uma você nunca irá ser. Você é especial, única, eu sempre te desejei, por favor, Hinata me deixe mostrar o que eu sinto que não sou só mais um priminho, que sou homem e que eu te amo não como prima, está longe disso, te amo como mulher. Você me enlouquece Hinata, não sabe o efeito que tem sobre mim...

- Na-não podemos nii-san. – disse Hinata baixo.

- Podemos. Eu sei que quer também! – Neji virou-a e colocou a mão em seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu te quero, não entende? – Neji aproximou seus lábios frios dos dela, em um simples roçar e indo em direção a orelha da garota sussurrando roucamente – Deixe-me ser seu... – Aquilo foi a gota d'água, fez Hinata perder totalmente o juízo. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto de Neji e o beijou. Não era um beijo desesperado e faminto tampouco um simples roçar de lábios. A língua dele deslizava por dentro da boca de Hinata como se quisesse conhecer o local. Ela acompanhava seu ritmo, as mãos dele passeavam da nuca até o final das costas. aquele carinho fazia Hinata se arrepiar.

Ele foi caminhando, guiando-a até a cama, onde ele empurrou seu corpo para frente fazendo-a cair na cama sob ele. Ele a olhava, apoiando os braços ao lado dos ombros da moça, que passava a mão pelo peito frio e desnudo do primo, sentindo os músculos dele se enrijecerem e os pelos do braço se arrepiarem. Neji se abaixou um pouco, beijando a boca da garota de modo sensual, em seguida, descendo até o pescoço, onde lambia e mordiscava. Algo que arrancou um gemido baixo da Hyuuga. Tirando o sobretudo dela, e descendo do pescoço até o colo, onde começou a beijar intensamente,fez a Hyuuga gemer um pouquinho mais ao pé do seu ouvido e a arranhar suas costas, deixando marcas vermelhas que iam sumindo. Ele começou a passar a mão por dentro do vestido cinza dela, deslizando-as pela barriga, logo chegando ao busto, onde começou a apertar os fartos seios da prima. Ouvir Hinata gemer e se contorcer com as simples carícias era mais do que suficiente para excitá-lo e fazê-lo soltar gemidos, baixinhos, junto ao ouvido dela. Ela olhou para o primo, e notou algumas mexas caindo pela pele pálida dele, e sua personalidade a fez recordar-se de Sasuke. Imaginou se em vez de Neji fosse o "estranho" que conheceu que estivesse consigo naquele instante. Aqueles pensamentos fizeram-na se arrepiar. Eles nem se conheciam afinal.

- HINATA NEE-CHAN! ESTÁ AI? – Hanabi bateu na porta, fazendo Hinata e Neji levantarem-se. Ela, rapidamente, e tentando se arrumar o melhor possível. Ele, praguejando mentalmente por Hanabi existir e por sempre estragar tudo. Logo se ouviu outra voz:

- Hanabi, ela já teve ter ido dormir.

- Mas Gaara-kun eu juro ter ouvido barulho daí de dentro.

- Acho que Neji deve ter acertado um soco na sua cabeça e agora está delirando, porque eu não ouvi nada!

- Deve ser. Aquele idiota...

Hinata soltou uma risadinha, que logo foi abafada pela mão de Neji, que fez sinal de silêncio, em sua boca. Ela já até imaginava que Hanabi deveria estar fazendo bico, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé de forma infantil. Como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. Logo, ouviram passos, que iam diminuindo, deveriam estar descendo as escadas novamente. Neji destampou a boca de Hinata, fazendo-a olhar para o jovem. Logo, começou a se lembrar do ocorrido a minutos atrás. Como ela pôde fazer aquilo? E se a Hanabi tivesse aberto a porta? E se ela realmente tivesse feito uma besteira com o primo? Esses pensamentos a fizeram corar furiosamente.

- Desculpe-me Hinata-sama, eu não sei o que deu em mim...

- Eu que deveria pedir desculpas. Afinal, eu deixei que tudo isso acontecesse – disse Hinata, entre murmúrios, olhando para algum ponto no chão, extremamente envergonhada.

- Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto...

- Até amanhã. – Hinata se jogou na cama novamente e pensou no por que lembrar-se de Sasuke numa hora daquela? Era tão estranho. Ela virou de bruços e teve uma idéia. – Amanhã eu vou procurar aquele garoto de novo, mas como e onde? – ela tentava pensar em um jeito de encontrá-lo novamente. Estava cansada e logo pegou no sono.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Deidara, eu não sei, posso estar errado, mas acho que a morte da minha mãe foi obra de vampiros.

- Itachi, não podemos depositar cem por cento em algo que um segurança viu, un.

- Eu sei, mas o que poderia ter sido? – perguntou Itachi contrariado.

- Ela não tinha problema no coração? Pode ter sido um infarto e também não achamos marca no pescoço dela, un. – concluiu Deidara cruzando os braços.

- Ele pode ter mordido em outro lugar, sabe, vampiros são espertos eles não vão morder no primeiro lugar que iríamos procurar.

- Itachi-san, com todo o respeito, você sabe que não temos mais ataques há um bom tempo. Por que está insistindo nesse mito?

- Porque VOCÊ viu esse mito, nós dois vimos, eu nunca irei esquecer esse dia. – Itachi deu uma pausa, passou a mão pelo cabelo, respirou fundo e continuou - hoje teve caçada. Eu ouvi alguns ruídos e ataquei minha estaca, só sei que quando chegamos no local, vimos um vulto e nada da minha estaca, no cemitério achamos um corpo e...

- Era um vampiro? – supôs Deidara dando um sorriso irônico. – Por que você não vai deitar, descansar e pensa que era alguém que morreu, e você atacou um animal, ainda ferido, que quando viu vocês se aproximarem fugiu. – Deidara foi empurrando Itachi para a escada o obrigando a subir.

- Quer saber Deidara? Você pode não acreditar em mim, mas eu não me convenço tão fácil, irei nessa até o fim! – finalizou o Uchiha mais velho subindo as escadas.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou Deidara indo à da direção à porta.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Sasuke... Eu sou diferente. – disse a garota mostrando os caninos afiados._

_- SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM! SEU MONSTRO! –gritou Sasuke desesperado, correndo para longe dela._

_- Ele nunca irá te aceitar do jeito que é, esqueça-o. – falou Neji se aproximando da Hyuuga a abraçando._

_- Isso é uma maldição... – Disse Hinata olhando Sasuke se afastar cada vez mais dela. _

- HINATA NEE-CHAN! ACORDA ESTÁ TARDE JÁ! – gritava Hanabi batendo na porta.

Hinata abriu os olhos e colocou a mão na cabeça – Foi só um sonho... Só um sonho... – sussurrou a Hyuuga.

OOoOoOoO

**Nyo-mila: **Mais um cap. Bom teve uma insinuaçãozinha de hentai, sabe eu nunca escrevi algo do gênero, por isso se ficar horrível me dêem dicas, para que o verdadeiro hentai sai melhor e assim do agrado de todos. E bem aparecerão mais personagens, nos próximos capítulos eu vou colocar mais sasuhina e um pouco sobre as vidas obscuras do Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara e Gaara. Nyahh obrigada por todas review.

Beijinhos da nyo!!!

Agradecimentos à:

**Luh Hyuuga: **Nova leitora –corre em círculos mexendo os braços freneticamente– bem vinda! A que bom que gostou, bem esse cap. Com certeza deve ter sido super monótono, mas prometo compensar com um capitulo cheio de revelações! Sim, sim hina e sasu são kawaiis –olhinhos brilhando- nyahhh muita honra receber seu review, sério! Espero que continue acompanhando....

**Nessah: **-corre abraçar nessah- ahh você veio nesse cap. Perdoa eu por ter feito hoje um cap. Tão feio? –carinha triste- sim, sim ele matou ç.ç

Por que não gosta da Hanabi? oO

Eu também não gosto, mas ela é irmã da hina, fazer o que néh XD

Nyahh espero não ter demorado para postar e olha saiba que fico muito feliz quando recebo suas reviews, viu! Não me abandone ç.ç

Beijinhos da nyoooo!!!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros.

**Sinopse: **Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temíveis seres da noite e nós humanos?

**Ps: **Pode haver insinuações de hentai, se você não gosta de vampiros de meia volta!

-

-

-

-

_Diário da Hinata_

"_Uma vez eu li uma frase de William Shakespeare- __Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar. – Eu tenho muito medo, medo do futuro e medo de nunca mais poder te encontrar..."_

-

-

-

-

Hinata desceu as escadas com um vestido solto de manga curta preto de pequeninas bolinhas brancas que ia até o joelho, sapato boneca preto, seu cabelo estava preso por uma tiara grossa preta de bolinhas branca e a franja estava jogada de lado.

- Nee-chan você está bem?

- Estou sim, por que a pergunta?

- Você nunca acorda tão tarde... Achei estranho. – respondeu Hanabi colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo uma cara que na opinião de Hinata estava muito engraçada.

- Só falta segurar uma cabeça e falar "ser ou não ser, eis a questão"! – Exclamou Neji descendo as escadas, ele estava com uma blusa social branca com a manga dobrada até o cotovelo, os dois primeiros botões abertos, uma calça jeans clara, tênis branco e preto da Nike, o cabelo estava preso em um baixo e frouxo rabo de cavalo e algumas mechas que caiam a frente indisciplinadamente não importando quantas vezes ele colocasse atrás da orelha ou jogasse para trás. Neji ria com gosto da cara de Hanabi que agora estava ficando vermelho de raiva. Hanabi contou até dez e mostrou os caninos para Neji que não esboçou nenhuma reação e continuou com o sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Vai ir encontrar a sua namoradinha Neji? – perguntou Hanabi em um tom de provocação.

- Não.

- Então por que está todo arrumado e esta sorrindo? Ah não me diga que foi fazer uma visitinha à noite para ela? – perguntou Hanabi fingindo estar indignada.

- Eu nem deveria responder a sua pergunta, mas estou de muito bom humor. Bem, eu gosto de sempre estar arrumado e por acaso nem posso sorrir mais? E não eu fui fazer uma visitinha a ela, apenas tive uma boa noite de sono e por isso estou de bom humor, antes que pergunte. – respondeu Neji mandando um olhar juntamente com um sorriso safado para Hinata que corou furiosamente.

- Hanabi, você sabe onde está o Gaara?

- Hum... Não sei não Hina. Ele deve estar lá em cima, vai lá ver, o Gaara está no quarto de hóspede.

- Es-está bem...

Hinata correu pela sala tentando não imaginar o por que do Neji ter tido "uma boa noite de sono" aliais ela não queria imaginar o que eles poderiam ter feito ontem se eles não tivessem parado e o que rondou a mente de Neji depois que ele saiu de seu quarto. Ela subiu a escadaria e parou em frente a porta escura com detalhes em dourado. Hinata respirou fundo e bateu na porta e estava implorando mentalmente que ele a mandasse ir embora ou não abrisse a porta e estivesse em um sono profundo, afinal depois de uma caçada ele merecia um descanso não?

- Pode entrar, a porta está aberta.

É realmente o vento não soprava ao seu favor. Ele não estava dormindo profundamente, nem de mau humor a ponto de mandá-la embora. Hinata abriu a porta devagar, quando entrou dentro do quarto e se virou rapidamente para fechar a porta. Ela se virou novamente e viu Gaara apenas com uma calça de moletom cinza e um bom pedaço da cueca boxer vermelha aparecendo, ele estava de pé encostado na janela fechada, o cabelo ruivo mais bagunçado lhe dava um toque mais sexy. Hinata estava mais corada e começou a falar nervosamente apertando o vestido até que as pontas dos seus dedos ficassem brancos.

- Gaara eu estou atrapalhando? por que se eu estiver eu posso sair e voltar outra hora...

- Não, você não está.

Hinata o encarava discretamente tentando achar algum sinal de que Gaara estivesse dormindo ou pelo menos dormiu após a caçada de ontem.

- Eu não costumo dormir muito...

Hinata levou um susto com o que Gaara falou. Como? Ele não podia ler seus pensamentos... Ou podia? – É que normalmente quando Neji nii-san ou Hanabi caçam eles dormem feito pedra.

- Eu sou diferente. Hinata o que o Neji estava fazendo em seu quarto ontem? – perguntou Gaara a encarando.

- Nada. – respondeu a Hyuuga rapidamente – Ele foi para o quarto dele e eu dormir depois que chegamos. – terminou Hinata encarando o chão e com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

- É talvez eu tenha imaginado coisa... – concluiu Gaara com um olhar desconfiado. – Enfim o que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu queria perguntar se podíamos sair hoje à noite sabe caminha um pouco, eu sei tão pouco sobre você, queria sabe te conhecer, já que você vai ficar aqui por um bom tempo... – Falou Hinata rapidamente apertando seu vestido cada vez mais.

- Pode ser. Que tal nove horas?

Hinata mexeu a cabeça em sinal de sim e olhou para Gaara que agora jogava as cobertas para um lado e chutava o que parecia ser uma roupa intima para longe. Hinata começou a ficar mais vermelha, ela queria tocar em Gaara, era uma vontade estranha. Queria ver se sua pele era tão gélida e macia como aparentava ser.

-Então eu preciso arrumar as coisas aqui...

Hinata acordou de seus pensamentos e balançou levemente a cabeça, a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos. Afinal ele era o melhor amigo de sua irmã, isso não estava certo... ou estava?

- E-eu também já vou indo. – Hinata saiu do quarto em passos apressados, tinha certeza que seu rosto poderia ser comparado a um tomate agora. Ela correu pelo corredor até chegar ao seu quarto. Abriu a porta e correu até o guarda-roupa de cor branca e começou a tirar de lá as possíveis roupas que poderia usar nesta noite. Ela vibrava de emoção, nunca fora de sair muito. A verdade é que ela não conhecia nenhum vampiro além de seu primo, pai e um amigo que às vezes vinha visitar seu primo, apesar de nunca ter tido uma intimidade a ponto de poder chamá-lo de amigo. Hinata também não tinha muitas amigas, ela sabia que era extremamente proibido ter amizade com humanos, sejam do sexo feminino ou masculino.

- Hum que roupa eu poderia usar? – murmurou para si mesma, vendo uma montanha de roupas jogadas em cima da cama. – Isso vai dar trabalho...

oOOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoO

Deidara rolava de um lado para o outro, suava muito, seus olhos estavam cerrados fortemente e a respiração muito ofegante.

_- Deidara, Itachi! Venham ver o que eu achei! _

_Um menino loiro corria juntamente com um moreno. O loiro aparentava ter uns cinco anos e o moreno uns sete. Os dois sorriam e davam risadas por nenhum motivo, eles foram seguindo a voz até chegar a uma clareira da floresta e lá encontraram um garoto ruivo que também aparentava ter dez anos. O loiro parou de correr e olhou o ruivo e perguntou:_

_- Sasori, o que foi? O que você achou?_

_- Venham aqui._

_Sasori puxou a mão de Deidara e Itachi até um lugar mais escuro onde tinha um corpo de um homem jogado._

_- Sas-Sasori? Quem é ele? – perguntou o moreno._

_- Eu não sei. Eu estava correndo de repente ouvi um barulho, achei que era algum de vocês quando eu cheguei aqui, esse homem estava ai jogado. – Sasori apontou para um homem de cabelo negro, pele pálida, uma calça preta e uma blusa branca suja toda rasgada. _

_- O que vamos fazer?- perguntou o loiro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_- Nós podemos ver se ele está vivo ainda. – falou o moreno._

_- Eu não quero... Estou com muito medo! Vamos embora! – suplicou o loiro já começando a chorar._

_- Eu vou então, não precisa ficar com medo Deidara._

_O loiro sorriu, ele simplesmente adorava Sasori, não por ele ser o mais velho, mas por ele sempre estar o protegendo e ser o mais corajoso dos três._

_Itachi ficou junto com Deidara e só se podiam ouvir os passos do Sasori e a batida do coração de Deidara e Itachi._

_Sasori caminhava até o homem, seu coração cavalgava dentro do peito e sua respiração começou a se tornar descompassa o suor escorregava pelo rosto pálido. Suas mãos tremiam e suava gelada, vagarosamente ele se abaixou perto do corpo imóvel e tocou no pulso do homem._

_- Ele está vivo... Mas seus batimentos estão muito baixos, ele deve estar morrendo. – murmurou Sasori respirando fundo. Quando Sasori olhou, a outra mão do homem se mexia e em um piscar de olhos segurou fortemente o braço de Sasori que gritou com toda força que tinha:_

_- ME LARGA!!!!!! SOCORRO!!! – gritava Sasori se debatendo._

_- Você é meu... – sussurrou em uma voz assustadora o homem que começou abrir os olhos negros com um brilho escarlate intenso que começou se levantar e agarrar Sasori que gritava._

_- ITACHI CORRA! LEVE DEIDARA! CORRAM!!! – Sasori gritava agoniado sentindo os ossos de seu braço ser despedaçado pelo homem que o apertava cada vez mais. Itachi segurou Deidara e se virou para correr, quando Deidara se desprendeu de Itachi e começou a gritar assustado:_

_- NÃO ITACHI! NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR O DEIDARA NII-SAN! _

_- TEMOS QUE IR!_

_Itachi segurou fortemente Deidara não o deixando se aproximar, ele estava com muito medo, não conseguia fazer nada. O homem escorregou a mão para o pescoço de Sasori e o apertava fortemente fazendo escorrer filetes de sangue pelo seu pescoço, o homem aproximou sua boca do pescoço do ruivo e começou a lamber o sangue que escorria pelo pescoço do Sasori. O ruivo se debatia, ele estava ficando desesperado, era como se toda sua vida estivesse passando diante de seus olhos, Sasori fechou os olhos sabia agora que não adianta fazer mais nada, ele iria morrer, só não queria que Deidara visse aquilo, ele o considerava como seu irmão mais novo._

_O homem vendo que o menino já tinha se rendido abriu a boca revelando caninos pontiagudos os quais tocaram o pescoço de Sasori e perfurando a pele, logo começou a escorrer sangue pela boca do homem que retirou os caninos do pescoço do menino da qual agora vazava um pouco de sangue sujando a blusa branca com azul que Sasori vestia._

_O brilho escarlate começou a sumir dos olhos negros do moreno. O homem se levantou e começou a correr em uma direção que daria para a saída daquele lugar._

_Itachi soltou Deidara que correu em direção do ruivo e se ajoelhou debruçando-se em cima do corpo do ruivo – Nii-san acorda, por favor, não me deixe Sasori... SASORI!! – Deidara gritava o nome do ruivo quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro._

_- Ele não vai responder... – murmurou Itachi abaixando o olhar e deixando seu rosto se banhar pelas lágrimas._

_- Não Itachi, agente está imaginado coisa, aquele homem nunca existiu não é? Sasori nii-san só está dormindo._

_- Deidara... – Itachi se abaixou e abraçou Deidara fortemente que agora chorava molhando a camiseta de Itachi._

- NÃO! SASORI!!! – Deidara se levantou da cama, suado, tremendo. – Calma... – falou para si mesmo.

Deidara se sentou na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça e deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto se misturando pelo suor que descia pelo peito desnudo do loiro. Fazia tanto tempo que isso aconteceu – Dezoito anos com o mesmo pesadelo, eu mereço... – ironizou Deidara indo ao banheiro, agora ele só queria esquecer aquelas imagens e tomar um banho...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata terminava de se arrumar, ela estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa cacharrel de manga cumprida bege com alguns detalhes na manga e na gola marrom, uma bota marrom de salto que ficava por cima da calça, cabelo solto e um brilho rosa nos lábios. Ela desceu as escadas encontrando Gaara sentando junto com Hanabi e Neji, que para variar os dois estavam brigando. Gaara estava com uma jaqueta preta, um calça jeans escura e um tênis da Adidas preto com alguns detalhes em vermelho, o cabelo estava bagunçado, Hinata sorriu provavelmente ele só deveria ter balançado a cabeça e passado a mão para deixar o efeito "bagunçado arrumado".

Neji olhou para Hinata e lançou um sorriso que fez Hinata ficar com as bochechas vermelhas. Ela passou pelo Neji e ficou na frente de Gaara que perguntou - Vamos?

Hinata mexeu a cabeça e sorriu. Hanabi olhou para os dois e perguntou – Aonde vocês vão?

- Sair. – respondeu Gaara nervoso. Hanabi o importunou até não pode mais para ele contar aonde que ia e com quem ia tão arrumado e cheiroso, ficou resmungando que com ela Gaara nem se dava ao trabalho de vestir um roupa bonita, colocava sempre a primeira que via pela frente. Gaara se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a porta e a abriu para Hinata passar.

- Que horas voltam? – perguntou Neji em um tom nervoso e franzindo a testa.

- Não sei, mas não me esperem... – respondeu Hinata sorrindo e saindo da casa acompanhada de Gaara.

Hinata e Gaara caminhavam lado a lado até que entraram em um restaurante muito bonito e o mais elegante de toda a cidade. Eles entraram e o garçom os guiou até uma mesa mais ao fundo:

- Então o que irão querer? – perguntou o garçom mandando um olhar sedutor para Hinata que corou muito. Gaara revirou os olhos, realmente Hinata muito bonita, poderia deixar qualquer humano louco. Admitia que estava também admirado com ela, como Hanabi lhe disse uma vez Hinata nasceu com o dom mais especial de todos, apesar dela não saber usar.

- O melhor vinho tinto que vocês tiverem.

- Sim senhor. – anotou o rapaz, mas antes de ir para outra mesa deu uma piscadela para Hinata que corou mais ainda.

Gaara bufou como humanos poderiam ser tão indiscretos.

- Então Gaara, por que não me conta um pouco sobre você? – perguntou Hinata apoiando o queixo na mão e encarando Gaara.

- Não tenho muito a falar sobre mim... Meus pais morreram, eu tenho um irmão e uma irmã. Eu gosto de caçar, é um dos meus hobbies favoritos. Eu gosto muito de ursos pardos e bem de vez enquanto é bom variar com humanos. Hanabi sabe e se diverte com as minhas escapadinhas de vez quando. Mas eu não costumo fazer atrocidade como alguns do lado leste do país.

- Se não for muita intromissão minha, como seus pais morreram?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – respondeu friamente Gaara.

Hinata concordou e pediu desculpas, ela sabia como era difícil de falar de coisas como essa. Ela olhou para o lado e viu o garçom se aproximar com o vinho. Ele colou a garrafa dentro de um pote com gelo após servir serviu os dois e saiu andando sem antes dar um sorriso para Hinata. Os dois beberam o vinho e falaram sobre alguma coisa ou outra, nada com muita importância. Um celular começou a tocar e várias pessoas verificaram suas bolsas, o ruivo mexeu no bolso da jaqueta e atendeu o celular.

- Gaara falando. Hum... Estou indo. – Gaara fechou o celular e se levantou da mesa. – Desculpa Hinata eu vou ter que ir, eu pago a conta e te levo para casa.

- Não tudo bem. Não se preocupe eu vou depois para casa, quero dar uma passada no parque.

- Tudo bem então. – Gaara caminhou até o garçom entregou o dinheiro a ele e depois falou algo que fez o garçom estremecer e arregalar os olhos e depois ir para outra mesa. O ruivo chegou perto da Hyuuga e os dois foram andando até a porta do restaurante.

- Bem eu vou por aqui, talvez eu fique uns dias fora. Fale para Hanabi que eu os encontrei. Já vou indo. – Gaara deu um beijo na bochecha de Hinata e depois sumiu no ar.

- Acho que eu nunca serei rápida como ele... – sussurrou Hinata e foi andando em direção ao parque, por incrível que pareça ele estava vazio, ou pelo menos ela achava isso, em um banco perto das gangorras e debaixo de um carvalho tinha um rapaz sentado ela estremeceu quando percebeu quem era. – _Ele..._

OOoOoOoOo

**Nyo-mila: **Pessoinhas! Eu aqui de novo, perdoem a demora, eu sei que deve ter ficado extremamente chato esse capitulo, eu estou sem criatividade nenhuma. Então esse capitulo está o lixo que está x.x

Perdoem mesmo os muitos erros de português. Muito brigadenha por todas reviews *o*

Elas animam muito ^^v

Bem quero avisar que vou estar viajando semana que vem e por isso não vai ter cap. Das minhas fanfic ç.ç Vou sentir saudades!

_Agradecimentos à:_

_Kinha Oliver: Tudo bem fofa, só de você está comentando está ótimo! _

_Acho boa mesmo à insinuação de hentai? Achei que ficou horrível_

_A eu também acho muitoo fofo nejixhina, um dia farei uma fanfic nejixhina! –sonhando-_

_Olha de todos os casais acho que Sasuxhina é o mais perfeito, apesar de nejixhina ser fofo nada fica acima de sasuxhina!!!_

_Ahh acha mesmo que está ótima?_

_Que bom te amull_

_Uzu Hiina: God miinha primeira leitora! Estreou minha fic xD_

_Sim já no cap.4 e olha que eu achei que você tinha abandonado ç.ç_

_Sim, sim esse seu review conta por muitos_

_Só por você ter lido os caps e dado a review (mesmo que for só pra valer mais um xD)_

_É uma grande honra pra mim!!!_

_Hinatinnha: Continueiii – musiqinha aleluia ao fundo-_

_O.O _

_Espero que goste desse cap. Aqui também_

Beijinhos da nyo!!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros.

**Sinopse: **Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temíveis seres da noite e nós humanos?

**Ps: **Pode haver insinuações de hentai, se você não gosta de vampiros de meia volta!

-

-

-

-

_Diário da Hinata_

"_Isso é proibido não é? Mas por quê? Eu te quero tanto, você sente o mesmo por mim? O que eu posso falar nasci para sofrer, sou diferente, então acho que devo aceitar as nossas diferenças e encarar que nunca teremos um final feliz juntos..."._

-

-

-

-

- Acho que eu nunca serei rápida como ele... – sussurrou Hinata e foi andando em direção ao parque, por incrível que pareça ele estava vazio, ou pelo menos ela achava isso, em um banco perto das gangorras e debaixo de um carvalho tinha um rapaz sentado ela estremeceu quando percebeu quem era. – _Ele..._ _Mas como isso é possível?_ – Hinata caminhou até o rapaz ele estava sentado no banco com a cabeça jogada para trás, os braços atrás da cabeça e a pernas abertas quem olhasse para ele poderia jurar que ele estava dormindo. O coração da Hyuuga saiu em disparada o fazendo cavalgar no peito, ela colocou a mão no coração em um modo que pudesse acalmá-lo ou simplesmente segura-lo ali para que não saísse pela boca. – Se-senhor. – chamou Hinata entre sussurro tocando levemente no ombro do garoto.

Ele abriu os olhos e tomou um susto, deu um leve pulo para o lado e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Me desculpe não queria te assustar. – se desculpou a morena muito envergonhada, realmente não era a intenção a sua assustá-lo.

- Não me assustou. – mentiu o garoto arrumando a jaqueta azul, apesar de que sua respiração ainda descompassa deixasse claro que ele tinha se assustado, mas Hinata não queria discutir com ele, ela o encarava parada, como se ele fosse um alienígena ou aquele brinquedo que você deseja muito – Eu te conheço não é? – perguntou Sasuke encarando também a morena. Hinata seu assustou um pouco quando percebeu que os olhos negros penetrantes do garoto a encaravam, sua cabeça deu voltas à voz aveludada de Sasuke a deixava tonta.

- Acho que sim... Eu posso me sentar com o senhor?

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça e deu espaço para a menina se sentar junto a ele. "tão bonita e diferente" – pensou Sasuke dando uma olhada discreta a Hyuuga.

- Sasuke... – murmurou Hinata.

Sasuke olhou surpreso para a menina.

- Eu te vi no cemitério, acho que o senhor não se lembra de mim. – explicou Hinata corando se lembrando do que quase aconteceu com eles.

- Ah! É mesmo desculpa, eu não te reconheci. Hinata não é mesmo?

Hinata fez sinal de sim com a cabeça – Acho que eu que te devo desculpas, eu não devia ter te abraçado aquele dia, eu não sei o que deu em mim – falou Hinata abaixando a cabeça, foi tão estranho aquele dia.

- Eu também não sei o que deu em mim. – murmurou Sasuke em um tom de voz como se ele estivesse falando consigo mesmo e não com ela.

Hinata começou a sentir aquela sensação de novo. O cheiro doce lhe invadia as narinas fazendo ficar tonta à presença daquele rapaz e a sensação que ele lhe proporciava era diferente da que tinha quando estava com Neji ou Gaara. Era uma sensação de bem estar e ao mesmo tempo um misto de prazer, era algo quente que esquentava toda sua garganta que a fazia ficar seca e sua boca molhada, ela sentia os caninos crescerem ela sabia que iria morder alguém a qualquer instante ela precisava, precisava, mas por que?

Sasuke olhava aquela garota, tão frágil, parecia que se encostasse iria quebrar, ela era diferente daquelas garotas que o cercavam e se tacavam aos seus pés. Ela não usava roupas vulgares e nem se jogava em cima dele, pelo ao contrario ela corava por tudo e tinha algo nela que o atraia e fazia querer protegê-la, abraça-la e algo que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender era uma coisa no olhar, um brilho estranho, indecifrável. Sim essa era a palavra, indecifrável, como uma caixinha de surpresa, Hinata parecia tão simples e aberta e ao mesmo tempo tão enigmática e fechada.

Sasuke mirava os lábios carnudos, era uma tentação. Sim ele já tivera experiência com muitas garotas e admitira que sempre gostava muito. Mas com nenhuma ele sentia aquilo, ele nunca se sentiu tão necessitado de uma garota...

- Hinata. – chamou Sasuke em uma voz rouca e calma.

- Sim. – respondeu Hinata com os olhos meio fechados, o pescoço pálido dele parecia tão convidativo agora...

- Me desculpe pelo o que vou fazer agora. – Sasuke segurou os ombros da garota e a olhou nos olhos.

- Sasu... – ela não teve tempo de terminar seus lábios foram tomados com voracidade, mas ao mesmo tempo era delicado. Os olhos de Hinata se fecharam completamente e se entregou ao momento, estava certo? Ah! Aquilo não tinha o mínimo de importância naquela hora.

Um beijo longo, poderoso, completamente envolvente que, com certeza, satisfaria o desejo irracional de Sasuke. De repente, os braços dele abraçaram corpo dela e ele a segurou forte enquanto sua boca explorava a dela. Depois de cinco segundos ficou evidente que ele tinha mais experiência do que ela. As mãos dele desceram pelas costas de Hinata. Enquanto ele a erguia para trazê-la para junto de si, ele mantinha sua boca grudada na dela. As mãos dela estavam ao redor do pescoço dele e seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos arrepiados de Sasuke.

Ele não a forçou a abrir os lábios. Ela o fez por livre e espontânea vontade. Hinata não o empurrou para longe quando ele invadiu sua boca com a língua.

O beijo era intenso e ardente que fazia seu corpo todo queimar, era algo como estava na sua garganta, só que agora se espalhará por todo o corpo. Era tão... Mágico...

Sasuke não sabia o que tinha dado nele, apenas precisava daquilo, esperava que ela lhe desse um tapa ou saísse correndo e o xingasse de muitas coisas, mas não ela o correspondeu, será que ela sentia algo por ele?

Hinata parou rapidamente o beijo e desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de Sasuke, a respiração dela junto com os lábios frios e agora um tanto inchados pelo beijo estava deixando-o louco. Hinata passeava sentindo o cheiro doce e embriagante que ele tinha, até chegar aonde ela sabia que era a veia jugular dele, roçava o nariz na pele pálida de Sasuke arrancando leves arrepios do moreno. Hinata abriu a boca expondo os caninos estava para perfurar a pele de Sasuke.

- E-eu não posso fazer isso. – sussurrou Hinata se afastando de Sasuke. Perdoe-me. _Vai morde ele, é isso o que você quer não é? _Hinata colocou a mão na cabeça, o que? Que voz era aquela?

- Não Hinata, a culpa é minha. – se desculpou Sasuke segurando a mão gélida de Hinata. O contato a fez sentir o calor na garganta novamente, ela só sabia de uma coisa tinha que ficar longe dele.

- SE AFASTE! POR FAVOR, NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM! – Hinata puxou a mão e correu o máximo que ela podia deixando para trás apenas um garoto confuso.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – sussurrou para si mesmo Sasuke tentando ainda processar tudo que tinha ocorrido, ele tinha certeza que ela queria aqui, por que ela tinha que ser tão estranha e ao mesmo tempo tão perfeita.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ainda com alguns pingos de água escorrendo pelo seu corpo Deidara se sentou na cama, as imagens voltavam como flashs em sua cabeça. A imagem do vampiro acabando com a vida de Sasori fazia finas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Deidara, ele agarrava o lençol a ponto que seus dedos ficavam com a ponta branca. Ele só queria esquecer ou voltar no tempo e impedir que tudo aquilo tivesse ocorrido. Ele jogou a cabeça para frente deixando a franja cobrir um bom pedaço de seu rosto. – Sasori nii-san – sussurrou Deidara mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos com força para impedir que mais lágrimas rolassem algo que era impossível. – Eu poderia ter impedido isso? – Deidara se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos a sua voz ainda ecoava pelo quarto, pela sua mente...

_- Não Itachi, agente está imaginado coisa, aquele homem nunca existiu não é? Sasori nii-san só está dormindo._

_- Deidara... – Itachi se abaixou e abraçou Deidara fortemente que agora chorava molhando a camiseta de Itachi._

_Um vento forte passou por eles, quando Deidara se virou o corpo do Sasori tinha sumido, fizeram várias varreduras na área, mas nunca acharam o corpo do ruivo. Depois de um ano que isso aconteceu Itachi foi procurar Deidara fazia um bom tempo que ele tinha sumido. Deidara estava encostado em uma árvore com as pernas dobradas de modo que ele pudesse abraçá-las e encostar o queixo nos seus joelhos._

_- Sabia que te encontraria aqui... – murmurou o moreno olhando para o loiro que estava com os olhos marejados._

_- Foi nessa árvore que Sasori foi morto, debaixo dela. Ele está fazendo muita falta._

_- Você não pode ficar triste para sempre. Venha. – Itachi sorriu ergueu sua mão para Deidara que segurou na mão de Itachi e foi puxado para cima de modo que ele ficasse em pé._

_- Vamos fazer uma promessa? – Perguntou Itachi ainda sorrindo._

_Deidara assentiu encarando os olhos ônix do amigo._

_- Vamos prometer que nunca mais vamos voltar aqui e que nunca mais deixaremos que nada aconteça de mal a nós, iremos sempre nos ajudar, proteger e que seremos sempre amigos, nos bons ou maus momentos. – Itachi esticou o mindinho – Promete? _

_Deidara sorriu e esticou também o mindinho e entrelaçou com o de Itachi – Prometo._

Deidara acorda meio atordoado, passa a mão pelo cabelo tirando o elástico que sempre usava para prender o longo cabelo, ele brincava com o elástico entre os dedos – Itachi... comprar calças novas – comentou soltando uma risadinha, sua calça de moletom estava caindo deixando aparecer à cueca boxer azul e pisando em cima da barra da calça.

Ele tirou um blusão cinza de moletom com bolso 'canguru' da gaveta e um tênis preto que usava para correr e começou a se vestir. A blusa caiu muito bem com a calça preta – Pelo menos da para cobrir a cueca – comentou Deidara ajeitando a blusa para que cobrisse a cueca azul e puxou a calça para cima em uma tentativa inútil de fazê-la ficar parada na cintura, mesmo que ela insistisse em cair – Seria muito mais simples andar nu, assim não precisaria me preocupar em comprar roupa, nem gastar dinheiro com elas – bufou nervoso com a calça que ficava caindo. Arrumou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo deixando a franja cair à frente e colocou seu Rolex prata que marcava 02h45min da madrugada. Fez um aquecimento básico e caminhou até a porta saindo de casa, estava tudo escuro ainda, Deidara revirou os olhos, soltou um suspiro e começou a correr para em direção ao parque.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata chegou atordoada em casa, abriu a porta com força e bateu a porta com mais força ainda, respirou fundo e correu para o quarto batendo a porta e se atirando na cama. Ela abraçou o travesseiro e começou a chorar, sua franja caia a frente cobrindo os olhos perolados, as lágrimas rolavam molhando a fronha do travesseiro, seu nariz ficou em um tom avermelhado e agora ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas chorar e chorar... Ela se virou assustada quando ouvi uma leve batida na porta, passou as costas da mão no rosto tentando enxugar as lágrimas e ainda com a voz tremida e chorosa ela perguntou – Quem é?

- Sou eu nee-san, por favor, deixe-me entrar.

- Entre Hanabi. – Hinata abraçou o travesseiro e se ajoelhou na cama, como uma criança quando o pai da uma bronca e ela corre para o quarto se escondendo no abraço com o travesseiro.

- Hina, desculpa estar aqui essa hora, é que eu precisava falar com você, eu ouvi do meu quarto o barulho das portas e olha que eu estava com fone de ouvido – falou Hanabi em um tom divertido nessa última parte deixando escapar uma risada abafada de Hinata – Mas me conta... – pediu Hanabi subindo na cama e sentando perto da irmã – O que aconteceu para você estar assim?

- Ah Hanabi! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, conviver aqui tão perto de humanos, me faz entender cada vez menos e saber cada vez menos quem somos. Eu tento entender, mas é tudo tão novo para mim... – explicava Hinata com a voz chorosa e olhos cheios de lágrimas, a imagem dela se afastando de Sasuke inundava a mente dela fazendo ela se atrapalhar com as palavras e deixando Hanabi cada vez mais sem entender nada – Eu... Eu só quero entender se faz tanto tempo que não mordo um humano e nem ao menos já experimentei um sangue do mesmo, como se quando estou perto do... Quer dizer de um humano eu sinto uma vontade incontrolável de mordê-lo? – Perguntou Hinata se corrigindo rapidamente.

- Bem, eu num sei muito disso, mas Gaara-kun uma vez me contou que alguns vampiros, bem raros, são atraídos por um tipo de humano, somos predestinados a um... Como fosse nossa alma gêmea, só que nosso dever é matá-lo. Às vezes Gaara-kun da uma escorregada é que na verdade ele não pode resistir, ele tem que morde-los é mais ou menos assim, é como fosse um caráter, pessoas boas que sofrem é o tipo do Gaara-kun. Ele se sente atraído pelo sangue dessas pessoas. – Hanabi deu uma pausa respirando fundo enquanto Hinata olhava fixamente para irmã muito interessada – Ele me contou também que um humano só, um apenas atrai um vampiro mortalmente. Ele também contou que esse humano que atrai o vampiro mortalmente, o vampiro consegue sentir o cheiro do sangue do humano, geralmente é um cheiro doce...

- Eu não estou entendendo muito bem, Gaara é atraído por um tipo de caráter pessoas boas que sofrem é a do Gaara, só que dentre todas essas pessoas apenas uma atrai mortalmente ele? – perguntou Hinata tentando processar tudo e tentar entender tudo isso.

- Isso, bem eu confesso que já mordi alguns humanos no tempo que já estive fora, a questão é que os Hyuugas, alguns principalmente da família principal são desses tipos raros de vampiros, eu sou atraída por pessoas que estão apaixonadas, mas desiludidas. É fácil achar esse tipo de pessoa, então eu vivo atraída, o segredo para você fazer que você perca esse desejo é fazer o humano se matar.

- Co-como assim? Ele cometer um suicídio? – perguntou Hinata assustada.

- Todos os vampiros têm um poder oculto Hinata, poucos sabem usa-lo. Temos o poder de seduzi-lo e controlar a mente humana, se olharmos fixamente nos olhos dessa pessoa se a seduzirmos e deixar ela completamente hipnotizada por nós, podemos controlá-las. É mais ou menos assim que funciona, eu nunca tentei fazer isso, mas já vi Gaara-kun fazendo e dá muito medo. A verdade é que Gaara-kun achou a pessoa que atrai mortalmente, a irmã dele...

- Mas como pode? Ela é uma vampira!

- Não exatamente... Uma vez os pais dele brigaram e a mãe deve um caso com um humano, nasceu o bebê, em casos como esses o bebê pode nascer com sangue vampiro ou sangue humano. A irmã dele, Temari, nasceu com o sangue humano e Gaara se sente atraído pelo sangue dela. Ele tem que mata-la, é essa a missão dele. A mãe dela quando soube tomou medidas drásticas contra Gaara, ele nunca contou para mim o que ela fez, mas uma vez vi marcas profundas nas costas dele. A mãe dele ama muito Temari, então ela fugiu com Temari, Toya, o vampiro amante da mãe dele e agora Gaara está na procura deles desde então. Ele tem uma história bem triste, não costuma se abrir, às vezes deixa escapar uma coisa ou outra.

- Ele mandou lhe dar um recado e quase que eu esqueço, ele mandou falar que 'encontrou eles'. – falou Hinata.

- Ai meu Deus! Talvez Gaara tenha finalmente achado eles. – comemorou Hanabi em um tom feliz.

- Mas Hanabi ele vai matar Temari, isso se a mãe dele e Toya não o matarem antes! – exclamou Hinata preocupada.

- Relaxa o irmão dele, Kankuro, também quer acertar umas coisas com a mãe deles e Toya. Kankuro é muito conhecido pelo lado leste do país. Lá eles cometem atrocidades com humanos, não convivem em harmonia, mantendo sua identidade em segredo e mordendo animais. Eles fazem coisas que me deixam arrepiada... – fala Hanabi em um tom baixo, Hinata se lembrou do que Gaara falou no jantar sobre a parte leste do país – Mas eu não quero falar disso agora. – Hanabi olhou o relógio e arregalou os olhos – Hina eu tenho que ir agora, tenho que acordar cedo amanha depois continuamos a nossa conversa.

- Claro tudo bem...

Hanabi deu um beijo na irmã e saiu do quarto, mas não antes de sorrir para a irmã e lhe desejar boa noite. Hinata sorriu, ah! Como adorava Hanabi, ela se deitou e ficou a pensar no que Hanabi tinha lhe contado, será que Sasuke era essa pessoa que a atraia? Não... Não ela não podia matá-lo. – Acho que estou começando a me apaixonar por ele... – sussurrou Hinata passando os dedos pelos lábios e conseguindo ainda sentir o cheiro de Sasuke e o calor que ele emanava. Ele era tão humano...

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Então você finalmente os achou?

_- Sim, e adivinhe a onde? Na casa do papai. Eu estou a caminho. _

- Estou indo para ai... Vou desligar agora.

_- Okay, a gente se fala._

Gaara desligou o celular e continuou correndo o mais rápido que podia. - "Você não me escapa..." – pensou Gaara enquanto dava uma rosnada passando a língua pelos lábios pálidos.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Nyo-mila: **Hiii!!!! Então porque muitos pediram, eu estou aqui novamente com este cap. Fantasioso .

Bem esta fanfic não está recebendo mais reviews e talz. Então falem para mim algo que não está agradando vocês, para que eu possa melhorar e todos curtirem.

**Aviso: **Sim amanhã (sábado 6/12) eu estarei viajando, vou sentir falta de vocês, muito, muito. Vou ficar uma semana fora, entãoo sem atualizações, agora é pra valer.

Beijinhos carameladus no pâncreas (esse é para vocês deida)

_Agradecimentos especiais à:_

_Yami-Kouyou:Amou mesmo??? *o*_

_Então vou tentar atualiza-la o mais rápido possível, eu geralmente posto por semana, mas semana que vem eu não vou estar aqui, mas na próxima com certeza tem cap. ^^_

_Então fica bem compricadu falar quantos caps. Vão ter. Mas eu acho que em torno de doze, treze, por ai. Okay?_

_Beijinhos e muitoss obrigadas por me mandar review_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros.

**Sinopse: **Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temíveis seres da noite e nós humanos?

**Ps: **Pode haver insinuações de hentai, se você não gosta de vampiros de meia volta!

-

-

-

-

_Diário da Hinata_

"_Te Amo Tanto...  
Queria que Deus permitisse que  
A maior distância entre nós  
Fosse a dos nossos lábios entrelaçados,  
Para sempre em nosso amor.  
Meu coração bate forte e alto  
Para que o seu possa senti-lo e ouvi-lo  
que seu amor nunca morra e se esqueça do meu.  
seu amor nunca morra e se esqueça do meu.  
Assim como os pássaros não vivem sem o céu,  
Assim como os peixes não respiram sem a água,  
Assim como os planetas não existe sem o universo,  
Posso dizer, com toda sinceridade,  
Que não vivo sem você.  
São palavras escritas agora,  
Mas para serem lembradas para sempre,  
Guardadas em seu coração e em sua mente,  
Te amo, te amo tanto...  
Desse coração você ouvirá apenas  
Palavras de amor, carinho e apoio.  
Viva, cresça e envelheça ao meu lado...  
Te amo, te amo tanto..."_

-

-

-

-

Sasuke continuou sentado no banco, os dedos estavam entrelaçados com o cabelo escuro. Sua cabeça rodava a mil e ele não sabia como lidar com isso. Ele se levantou, tinha que ir para casa. Se não fosse, era bem possível que seu irmão colocasse uma busca atrás dele, imaginando que ele fosse mordido por um vampiro. Ah! Por favor, quais são as chances de um vampiro, que eu tenho certeza que não existe, me morder? Menos um... Talvez menos cem. Pensou Sasuke com um meio sorriso. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, inclinou a cabeça para trás levemente, encarando rapidamente o céu escuro, sem estrelas, apenas com uma lua brilhante. Deu meia volta e começou a seguir o caminho para casa.

OoOoOoOooOo

Seu blusão logo começou a demonstrar os primeiros sinais do suor. As batidas do tênis sincronizadas no chão, respiração controlada, _inspiração, expiração, inspiração, expiração_, essa era a única coisa que ocupava em sua mente.

Deidara começou adentrar no parque, estava vazio, começou a fazer uma curva, seus pés automaticamente e levemente começaram a se inclinar para o lado, fazendo assim ele ter mais equilíbrio e agilidade na curva. Seus olhos fixos no caminho, começaram a se arregalar quando encontrou um garoto. Ele parou bruscamente, e, se não estivesse acostumado com aquilo, teria batido de frente com o garoto.

Sasuke estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Nossa que ironia do destino – pensou Sasuke - é como se ela e eu estivéssemos predestinados... Destino? Nunca acreditei nisso, é deve ser tarde mesmo, eu estou começando a pensar coisas desconexas. Ele começou a ouvir passos e instintivamente parou, arregalou levemente os olhos quando viu um certo loiro para bruscamente em sua frente. Se Sasuke estivesse andando provavelmente teriam trombado com tudo.

- Ora, ora. Deidara? Insônia novamente? Ou está tentando achar garotinhas indefesas e agarra-las no escuro do parque? – perguntou Sasuke sarcasticamente.

- Se estivesse tentando achar garotinhas indefesas e agarra-las, eu teria te pegado aqui mesmo Sasuke. – respondeu Deidara no mesmo tom que Sasuke.

- Agora sei por que é amigo do meu irmão.

- Se eu fosse amigo seu, seria gay.

- Cala a boca Deidara, eu tenho mais o que fazer além de ouvir porcarias de sua boca. – falou Sasuke passando por Deidara.

- Sasuke. – Chamou Deidara ouvindo Sasuke parar, ainda de costas para ele, continuou – Fale para Itachi, que é para amanhã ele ir à minha casa. E diga a ele, que promessa é divida e eu nunca esqueci a que nós fizemos.

Sasuke deu de ombros – Eu dou o recado – ele continuou a andar na direção oposta de Deidara.

O loiro ainda parado ouvia o moreno se distanciando. _Amanhã... Amanhã Itachi..._

oOoOoOoOoOo

O vento batia contra o rosto de Gaara, passava pelas pessoas, e, como se ele fosse invisível ninguém o notava. Rápido. Sua velocidade era surpreendente, na verdade, nem tinha como o ver, apenas sentir aquele leve ventinho de quando alguém passava correndo perto de você. O celular tocou novamente. Gaara atendeu o celular, ainda correndo. – Fala.

_- Gaara, onde você está?_

- Estou indo em direção ao sudeste, talvez mais meio dia eu estarei na casa do papai.

_- Ótimo, mas venha para a minha casa antes. Eu estou perto então. Sabe onde é Mizuaka? _

- Sei.

_- Quando chegar procure por um bar chamado`Kyou`s beer`. Eu estou neste lugar, dali seguiremos para a minha casa para arrumarmos o nosso equipamento._

- Kankuro eu não preciso de equipamento.

_- Sei que não, mas deste você vai precisar._

- Não vou discutir. – Gaara bufou – Estou desligando. – Gaara desligou o celular. Kankuro e suas porcarias pensou o ruivo.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke entrou em casa, estava claramente cansado, sua cabeça rodava e sentia que o chão a qualquer momento poderia cair. Toda vez que ele se encontrava com aquela garota, depois ele se sentia assim. Aquilo era extremante estranho. Deveria ser altas horas já, pensou Sasuke. Ele se virou e fechou a porta cuidadosamente, a fim de não fazer barulho e acordar seu irmão. Após fechar a porta, quando se virou...

- O que estava fazendo até essa hora na rua?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e um leve arrepio percorreu se corpo. – Não te devo satisfação Itachi, eu já sou maior de idade.

- Enquanto morar comigo, você sempre me deverá satisfação, anda responda! – ordenou Itachi com a mão dentro de seu casaco, Sasuke logo notou que ele estava segurando sua arma.

- Eu fui ao parque clarear a mente e acabei esquecendo do tempo, foi só isso. – respondeu Sasuke em um tom indiferente e tranqüilo.

Itachi encostou sua cabeça perto do pescoço de Sasuke. – Quem é ela?

- Do que você está falando?

- Seu pescoço está com cheiro de perfume feminino e mais um cheiro, mas não sei dizer o que é. O que foi maninho? Encontrando namorada de madrugada? – perguntou Itachi em um tom debochado soltando a arma no seu casaco e cruzando os braços.

- Uma amiga, eu encontrei ela me deu oi, nisso ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, o cheiro deve ter ficado, ela tem uma péssima mania de passar muito perfume. – respondeu Sasuke rapidamente tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- Entendo... – respondeu Itachi desconfiado, mas deixaria aquele assunto para outro dia, estava tarde e ele realmente precisando dormir. Itachi se virou e começou subir as escadas.

- Sabe... Eu estava voltando para casa quando encontrei aquele seu amigo loiro: Deidara. – falou Sasuke fazendo Itachi parar – Ele me disse que era para você ir a casa dele amanhã.

- Foi só isso? – perguntou Itachi sentindo um leve tremor em suas pernas.

- Não, ele disse também que promessa é divida e que ele nunca esqueceu da promessa que vocês dois fizeram. Vai entender – falou Sasuke dando de ombros – Ele é meio louco. – finalizou Sasuke com um bocejo e subindo as escadas na frente de Itachi que permanecia imóvel na escada.

_Ele não esqueceu então... Deidara amanhã... _

Itachi respirou fundo passou a mão no cabelo jogando sua franja para trás. – preciso descansar um pouco ou vou ficar cheio de rugas – sussurrou Itachi dando um meio sorriso e continuou subindo as escadas.

oOoOoOo

O dia amanheceu. O canto dos passarinhos foi espalhado pela cidade, as lojas começavam a abrir, os primeiros carros a se movimentar, algumas conversinhas aqui e ali de pessoas que já transitavam pela rua, normalmente velhinhas que iam colocar o papo em dia no banco da pracinha, as flores desabrochavam e o seu perfume se espalhava, se misturando com o ar que respiramos. Despertadores sendo jogados ao chão, palavrões sendo desferidos entre murmúrios ou em claro e alto som, o barulho de cortinas sendo abertas, latidos e miados. Assim era a vida ao amanhecer de Deidara. Pacata e previsível. Era desse jeito que o loiro enxergava a vida, uma grande monotonia. Sentado perto da janela observando a vida alheia, depois de seu passeio ele tomou um banho e ficou sentado assistindo televisão. Dormir? Não, não mesmo. Ele não dormia, quer dizer, tentava, mas não conseguia. Era assim sua vida desde então, no meio da madrugada acordava atordoado com seus costumeiros pesadelos, se vestia e ia fazer uma caminhada, depois voltava para seu apartamento se enterrava no sofá assistindo televisão até o raiar do dia. Ele se perdia em seus pensamentos sobre sua rotina extremamente previsível quando a campainha foi tocada duas vezes seguidas tirando Deidara de seus pensamentos. Bufou e depois se espreguiçou lentamente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e foi atender a porta. Abriu a porta e a segurou se apoiando na mesma.

- Então você veio? Achei que não viria.

- Ora meu caro, por que não viria? Promessa é divida certo?

- Claro. Entre. – respondeu Deidara coçando a cabeça e dando passagem para Itachi entrar.

Itachi entrou e observou o apartamento com uma breve olhada, tirou o casaco de couro preto e jogou ele por cima do braço e encarou Deidara fechando a porta e indo sentar em uma poltrona cor amêndoa e apontando para um sofá de três lugares com os braços largos e grossos também cor de amêndoa. Itachi hesitou por um momento, mas logo com passos firmes sentou no sofá e jogou seu casaco preto em cima do braço do sofá. A sala era tamanho médio, talvez um pouquinho maior do que as salas das maiorias dos apartamentos. A poltrona onde Deidara estava sentado estava encostada na parede de uma forma diagonal, ficava um tanto de frente com o sofá onde Itachi estava sentado. As almofadas em um tom caramelo claro estavam jogadas perto dos braços do sofá maior. O sofá de três lugares estava de frente com uma televisão de tela plana 32 polegadas que estava presa na parede.  
Uma janela grande de vidro estava metade coberta por uma cortina em um tom camurça. Uma mesinha de madeira estava no meio da sala, onde estavam jogadas algumas revistas de assuntos diversificados, jornais, uma latinha de cerveja vazia. Do lado do sofá de três lugares estava um abajur, uns telefones juntamente com um controle remoto da televisão se escondiam de baixo da montoeira da bagunça que estava na mesinha. Itachi deu uma leve olhada e depois fixou seu olhar nos olhos azuis piscina de Deidara.

- É uma sala muito elegante. E o sofá confortável. – comentou Itachi quebrando o silêncio.

- Obrigado. Bem, do que exatamente quer falar? – perguntou Deidara brigando com o cordão de seu blusão que estava entre seus dedos.

- Como assim? Eu vim aqui por que você falou para eu vir! "Do que exatamente quer falar", não tem essa. Se me chamou sabia muito bem o assunto! – respondeu Itachi em um tom irritado.

- Certo certo... – resmungou Deidara bagunçando o cabelo – Por que não falamos um pouco sobre os meus pesadelos.

- Me conte sobre eles. – pediu Itachi interessado.

- Eu ando nesses últimos anos, desde os acontecimentos, você sabe o quê. Eu estou tendo pesadelos com aqueles dias. Quando mataram Sasori e quando o corpo dele sumiu. Eu... Sabe... Acredito em você é isso. Todos esses anos eu estou me remoendo, matando-me pouco a pouco. Sinceramente não sei bem o que fazer. Eu queria fingir que estava tudo bem, que aquilo nunca aconteceu e de que vampiros não existem. Acontece que eu não sei fingir, não sei mentir para mim mesmo. Vampiros existem e eles mataram Sasori e eu vou matá-los. Um por um, acabar com essa raça de miseráveis de uma vez. Eu sei que fui injusto em te dar as costas aquele dia, fazer piada de você. A verdade é que eu estava com medo. Não quero perder mais um amigo. A nossa promessa era ficar sempre juntos, nos bons ou maus momentos. Ajudar-nos e proteger-nos. Eu vou te ajudar, sei pelo o que está passando e amigos são para isso e sou um homem de palavra, se prometi irei cumprir. Mas para isso... – pausou Deidara abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas para isso? – perguntou Itachi.

- Teremos que quebrar metade do trato, teremos que voltar a aquele lugar. Temos que saber o que aconteceu, por favor?

Itachi soltou um suspiro abaixou os olhos, quando os abriu encarou o loiro – Prometemos ajudar sempre. – respondeu Itachi em um tom calmo.

Deidara abriu um sorriso radiante e abraçou Itachi.

Itachi se lembrou de quando eram pequenos, mas logo saiu do abraço e olhou sério para Deidara – Se vamos fazer isso, se vamos matá-los. Vamos pegar as minhas melhores armas.

Deidara sorriu. Vingaria agora a morte de seu querido amigo. _Sasori... Sua morte não será em vão._

OOoOo

Hinata ainda estava sentada sobre a cama abraçando o travesseiro com a cabeça apoiada no mesmo. Seu olhar distante e melancólico permanecia o mesmo. Seus pensamentos voavam longe.

_Eu não posso matar ele. Não posso... Eu preciso dele, necessito dele. Um humano... Sasuke... Por que justo você? Por quê? Você podia não existir. Eu não quero te matar, não quero! Mas seu sangue quente, vermelho, doce._

_Mas cada vez mais que fico perto de você, minha vontade pelo seu sangue é mais forte. Por quê? Qual é o sentimento que me aguça? O que esconde de mim que me atiça e arrepia-me toda? Sasuke..._

As lágrimas escorriam pela face pálida molhando o travesseiro fofo. Os soluços saiam sem querer. Ela não conseguira dormir pensando na conversa que teve com Hanabi. Talvez a melhor coisa fosse aquela... Sim sem mais escolhas aquela seria a decisão correta. Por mais que doesse, ela teria que prometer a si mesmo, por suas presas, que não iria mais ver Sasuke e se visse sairia logo de sua vista. Não queria matá-lo. Não queria e não iria!

OoOoOoO

Os lábios doces como mel, a língua aveludada, as curvas sinuosas e perigosas, o jeito infantil e a voz encantadora, um lobo na pele de um cordeiro. A sua pele pálida e olhos que deixavam a lua com inveja. O brilho de seu sorriso, os movimentos leves e maliciosos, que a garota de jeito inocente não percebia como o mexia com seu corpo.

Lembrava-se da noite passada a blusa cacharrel agarrada ao corpo mostrando perfeitamente os seios fartos, a calça que mostrava a perfeição dos quadris e das coxas. Imagina ela sem as roupas e pensamentos nada descentes – AH! – gritou Sasuke dando um murro na parede. Balançou a cabeça, não podia pensar naquilo. Foi só um beijo, mas quando eles se beijaram e seu corpo encostou levemente no seu. Quando os seios da garota roçaram levemente em seu peito e a mão dela em sua nuca, aquilo foi delirante. Queria fazer coisas além de simples beijos. Não, não! Estava tudo errado se condenava Sasuke em pensamento, ele não podia pensar nessas coisas. Respirou fundo, já era de manhã. Passou a noite em claro, não tirava Hinata de sua cabeça. A batida na porta fez Sasuke sair de seus pensamentos e um leve sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Talvez ela tivesse encontrado ele e estivesse lá. Desceu correndo as escadas e abriu a porta rapidamente e logo seu sorriso murchou e sua expressão se tornou indiferente e fria novamente.

- O que quer aqui?

- Ora Sasuke-kun apenas uma visita. – respondeu à loira mandando um sorriso. – Vai me deixar entrar, parece que seu irmão não está ai.

- Entre. – respondeu Sasuke suspirando pesadamente a última coisa que precisava era de uma Ino vulgar se jogando em cima dele... Apesar de que, ela poderia suprir suas necessidades primitivas e depois podia jogá-la fora, assim todos ficariam felizes: ela se gabar bastante por ter feito sexo com o Uchiha e ele se livrar de todo esse negócio que estava sentindo.

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes jogou a yamanaka contra a parede e começou beijá-la ferozmente, os beijos sôfregos e libidinosos. Sasuke arrancou rapidamente a blusa preta de botão e deu um leve sorriso ao ver que ela não estava com sutiã simplesmente odiava aqueles negócinhos de abrir sutiã, só atrapalhavam. Começou a distribuir beijos, lambidas e chupões no pescoço branco da garota marcando na hora. Foi levando a mão e apertou fortemente o seio esquerdo de Ino. Ela soltou um gemido e arqueou as costas jogando seu corpo contra ao do Sasuke. Ele a olhou nos olhos. Deitou-a no chão e abaixou a cabeça, passando a língua em volta do seio dela, causando arrepios na garota. Logo ele começou a chupar o bico fazendo Ino gemer mais, enquanto ele lambia, chupava, mordia um, sua outra mão se ocupava no outro e vice-versa. Ela gemia seu nome ofegante, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos negros do Uchiha empurrando a cabeça dele contra ela. A língua dele começou a percorrer então a barriga lisa da loira distribuindo beijos lascivos. Ele se levantou um pouco e percorreu com a mão para dentro da mini-saia rosa da garota, ela abriu as pernas involuntariamente e ele apalpou por cima da calcinha, ela estava molhada. Sasuke molhou os lábios e começou vagarosamente tirar a calcinha branca da Yamanaka.  
Percorreu com os dedos a parte interna de sua coxa chegando a junção de suas pernas. Começou acariciar a feminilidade da garota fazendo a mesma morder o lábio inferior. Logo os dedos dele encontraram a fenda entre os lábios vaginais e deslizaram para dentro, tocando o seu lugar mais intimo.

- Oh! Sasuke... kun... Sasuke... – gemia Ino fechando os olhos fortemente. Ela começou a rebolar levemente facilitando o trabalho do Uchiha, a excitação aumentava, as palavras então se tornaram desconexas.

- Isso... Vai Ino. – Falou ele em uma voz rouca e provocante. Ele olhou o rosto de Ino e imaginou uma garota de olhos perolados e cabelos negro-azulados. Sua consciência voltou, o que estava fazendo? Não, não era a Ino que ele estava pensando. Não era ela.

Ino logo chegou em seus últimos momentos, achou que ia explodir, quando sentiu algo aveludado no lugar dos dedos ágeis e fortes de Sasuke. Ele lambia, chupava, ela começou a gritar ainda mais. Sasuke sabia fazer isso com uma garota, não era a toa que era considerado o melhor entre as mulheres. Ele tirou a língua de dentro e colocou os dedos novamente, mas não precisou de muito para ela chegar ao seu limite. Ela gritou e se contorceu com movimentos involuntários, uma onda de prazer a invadiu, ele continuou a acariciá-la. Ele olhou os olhos azuis da garota. – Hina... – murmurou Sasuke.

Ino encarou ele nervosa – O que você disse?

- Não foi isso... Eu...

- Não acredito Sasuke, que eu deixei você fazer isso comigo e você pensando em outra. Achei que me amasse.

- Eu não te amo você não presta para mais nada além de me dar esse minutos de prazer, que aliais nem terminou o serviço. – falou Sasuke nervoso, ele estava excitado e dava para notar, mas apesar de tudo não estava com prazer suficiente, faltava algo... Faltava alguém...

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Ino ela vestiu sua blusa e colocou a roupa intima. – Eu não sou uma prostituta. Não sou Sasuke! Eu te amo. Não pode abusar de mim quando se sentir necessitado. Eu sou ser humano, eu sinto também e não sou tão baixa a ponto de ser humilhada deste modo, eu não vou terminar serviço nenhum! Vai procurar a sua "Hina". Se não achar ela vai à casa da Sakura, acho que ela é puta suficiente, afinal ela já fez isso tantas vezes não é? Eu não sou. Seu... Seu idiota! – falou Ino nervosa saindo porta a fora, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da garota e os soluços logo foram saindo.

_Desculpe Ino..._

OoOoOoOo

- Você acha que é ele?

- Tenho certeza, só vamos ficar de olho um pouco até termos certeza, acho que ele está esperando mais alguém. Assim que o companheiro dele chegar matamos os dois. Kankuro, Kankuro... Sua vida de sangue suga acabou.

oOoOooOoO

**Nyo-mila**: Oi!!! Feliz ano novo bem atrasado!!!

**Ahh antes de tudo o poema acima eu achei na net e achei assim super lindo, o autor é desconhecido... Mas se alguém conhecer algo do tipo me fala.**

Mas um capitulo aqui. Espero que tenham gostado. Bem tem mais um parte dele, só que se eu colocasse ia ficar absurdamente enorme, então resolvi separar em dois capítulos.

Bem espero que tenham gostado desse quase-hentai. Okay iria ser um hentai completo só que é o seguinte eu não acho que a Ino seja baixa o suficiente para fazer algo do gênero, sabe?  
Acho que assim ela não é trouxa e bem achei melhor desse jeito e pelo amor de Deus podem me matar ficou horrível não é? Nem precisa falar eu sei que ficou, estou ainda tentando me acostumar com isso. Afinal é tudo muito novo para mim escrever desse gênero por isso fica essa emrda, mas me ajudem para que o hentai sasuhina seja perfeito.

Ahh podem me apedrejar por demorar com o cap. E por não ter momentos sasuhina –chora-  
Mas o que eu posso garantir no próximo cap. É o Neji vai fazer uma coisa, bem... hum sangrenta. E Gaara vai ter uma linda surpresa por isso eu posso garantir com todas as minhas energias que será bem sangrento o próximo cap.

_Agradecimentos à:_

_Hinatinnha: OIi meninha, nyahh desculpa pelo pequeno cap. ToT_

_Fico bem triste mesmo, mas você acha que esperar valeu a pena?_

_Eu espero que goste deste cap. Aqui também. Beijinhos e eu amo suas reviews viu?_

Beijinhos **nyo!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse todos eles seriam vampiros.

**Sinopse: **Um amor proibido, duas raças distintas... Poderá existir amor entre os temíveis seres da noite e nós humanos?

**Ps: **Pode haver insinuações de hentai, se você não gosta de vampiros de meia volta!  
**Ps²: **Esse capítulo vai ter uma boa dose de sangue e coisas vampirescas, se você não curte, realmente, você não precisa ler até o final.  
**Ps³: **Ignorem quaisquer erro de português, necessitando de uma beta integral urgente, alguém se candidata?

-

-

-

-

_Diário da Hinata_

"_Por que não importa aonde você vá, não importa para onde eu corra, meu destino é estar ao seu lado, mas não é ao seu lado que o final terminará feliz... Perdoe-me por te amar sem te fazer sofrer..."_

-

-

-

-

A garota de cabelos chocolate preso em dois coques e olhos castanhos estava sentada no sofá, com as costas encostadas no braço do sofá e com uma das pernas esticada e a outro dobrada. Os fones no ouvido e a cabeça mexendo delicadamente ao ritmo da música, enquanto desenhava em uma prancheta que estava apoiada em sua perna.

Ela retirou os fones de ouvido quando ouviu as batidas bruscas na porta, levantou-se rapidamente, colocou a prancheta juntamente com o lápis e a borracha em cima da mesinha de centro, alisou a blusa, ajeitou a calça jeans e abriu a porta.

- Oi.

- O que estava fazendo? Estou batendo na porta há um bom tempo. – perguntou o moreno encostado na porta. Ele estava com uma blusa preta, calça preta e tênis da mesma cor, com um sobretudo preto por cima aberto, a garota achou estranha a roupa já que estavam em um dia quente, mas nada disse, normalmente ele usava roupas escuras, e em sua opinião lhe caia muito bem, já que a cor escuro fazia um pelo contraste com a pele pálida e os olhos perolados do garoto.

- Estava distraída. – respondeu a garota beijando o moreno. – Entre.

- Hum... – murmurou entrando e fechando a porta. – Estava morrendo de saudades de você, não sabe como sua presença me faz falta.

- Por que não me ligou?

- Minha prima voltou para cá, não podia deixá-la sozinha.

- Entendo. – respondeu a garota sentando-se no sofá branco e sendo seguida pelo moreno. – Para aparecer aqui sem avisar deve ser algo importante, o que aconteceu Neji?

- Eu só queria te ver. – respondeu passando a costas da mão no rosto da garota. – Como está indo o trabalho?

- Eu fui despedida novamente, é tão frustrante isso.

- Posso imaginar.

- Neji seus olhos estão um pouco vermelhos, está dormindo bem?

- Devo estar um pouco cansado, nada que me impeça de passar um tempo com você.

A garota suspirou, toda vez que olhava para aquele par de olhos perolados se sentia presa, como se só existisse ele nada mais.

- Tenten – chamou o garoto fazendo à chinesa piscar e encarar novamente seus olhos – Você acredita em vampiros?

- Acredito.

O moreno começou a se aproximar e a beijar o lóbulo da orelha dela e sussurrou – O que você acha deles?

Ela mordeu lábio inferior – Acho que são criaturas noturnas, que sugam sangue de humanos ou animais para sobreviver, mas eles não existem mais.

- E se existissem? – perguntou Neji descendo até o pescoço da garota e desferindo beijos naquela região enquanto uma de suas mãos fazia um carinho sutil na nunca da garota.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer um.

- E se você descobrisse que sou um vampiro? – perguntou ele novamente descendo a mão da nuca pelas costas, depois passando a mão por dentro da blusa branca da garota e acariciando a barriga dela, Tenten sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha e borboletas flutuarem em sua barriga..

- Eu te amaria mais ainda. – respondeu a garota em um tom debochado e passando a mão no cabelo castanho dele, soltando o elástico que prendia frouxamente o cabelo de Neji.

- Fico imensamente feliz com isso, apesar de você não acreditar em mim – falou Neji encarando agora a garota, seus olhos brilhavam antes perolados agora sua íris se tornava escarlate, como sangue vivo, ele emanava um tipo de desejo, fome. Ele colocou as duas mãos no quadril da morena e começou a andar para frente fazendo a mesma recuar, até que ela encostou as costas na parede, Neji subiu as mãos até o rosto da Tenten e o segurou carinhosamente. – Seu sangue me deixa louco, seu estado me atiça, desculpa Tenten, mas me pegou em um mau dia. – seus olhos escarlates brilhavam mais intensos e seu tom saiu rouco e provocante.

- Neji o que...

Neji fez um sinal de silencio com a boca – Eu estou fazendo o que é preciso para me manter vivo.

Tenten não entendia o que ele estava falando, estava louco. Vampiros? Faz-me o favor, eles não existem, mas por mais que ela queria correr se desvencilhar daquela tentação, suas pernas não reagiam e seus sentidos se perdiam quando seus olhos chocolates encontraram-se com as duas pérolas banhadas em sangue. Queria fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia, ela só conseguia se concentrar no rosto pálido e excêntrico daquele homem.

Neji desceu lentamente sua cabeça e suas mãos escorregaram novamente passando pelo pescoço, ombros, braços, até a cintura da garota onde a segurou com firmeza. Passou delicadamente a língua aveludada pelo pescoço da garota. O cheiro. Era um cheiro tão doce, quente, ah! Sua fome estava imensa. Seus caninos instintivamente apareceram, ele começou a perfurar a pele até atingir a jugular interna¹ dela, o sangue era um pouco escuro, talvez um vinho, começou a escorrer pela blusa branca de Tenten e a manchar a pele alva de Neji.

Tenten estava estática, não sentia nada, era algo prazeroso, gostoso, suas pernas bambeavam, suas mãos tremiam, sua cabeça rodava e sua visão embaçava. Sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, abraçou Neji fortemente e agarrou o casaco dele, como se suas pernas pudessem falhar e ela vir a cair, ela só queria ter algo para segurar. Sua boca abriu-se, mas não conseguia dizer nada.

Doce. Aquele sangue doce. Delirante e gostoso. Sentia o sangue escorrer pela sua boca e descer pela sua garganta em uma sensação prazerosa. A mesma de quando você está com a garganta seca e muito tempo sem beber água, alguém te oferece algo para beber, você tem que beber até a última gota, afinal não sabe quando vai ter a chance de beber algo novamente. Para Neji era a mesma sensação quando bebia daquele sangue misturado com suas emoções e sentimentos preferidos. Estava no ponto e não pararia e deixaria ela sair viva, beberia até sentir que aquilo não prestaria mais.

Tenten já não sentia mais nada, seu corpo estava adormecido, seu rosto formigava, assim como o resto do seu corpo, suas mãos e braços não agüentavam mais a força que faziam para manter o abraço e se segurarem no casaco dele. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela caiu no chão, suas costas escorregando na parede, seus braços caíram moles ao lado de seu corpo e então sentia que não tinha mais nada em seu corpo, seu coração já não tinha mais nada para bombear, antes o mesmo estava eufórico e batia forte, agora suas batidas mal podiam ser ouvidas, mas ela queria dizer algo, sim ela precisava dizer algo, abriu a boca e em um fio de voz conseguiu dizer:

- Neji... Eu te amo... - Então não tinha mais força, seus olhos fecharam e seu coração parou.

Neji estava meio atordoado com as palavras da garota, ele lentamente tirou os caninos sujos de sangue do pescoço da garota e então o corpo dela caiu no chão. Passou a manga do casaco na boca e um pouco no pescoço limpando o sangue que tinha escorrido.

Ele se agachou perto da garota e colocou a mão na cabeça da garota, os dedos se entrelaçaram com os fios chocolates bagunçando o cabelo da garota, Neji fechou os olhos e um brilho transparente brilhava intensamente em toda mão do moreno. As cicatrizes da mordida e todas as evidências de que um vampiro ou ele mesmo estivesse lá começaram a desaparecer. Após uns dez minutos ele tirou a mão da cabeça dela e o brilho desapareceu, ele encarou o rosto da garota, pálido, angelical, era como se ela estivesse dormindo, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada com as batidas na porta. Neji se levantou rapidamente e correu até a janela, abriu-a e se apoio nela pronto para pular, mas antes ele deu uma olhada em direção da garota e abaixou o olhar – Desculpe-me... Eu não sou um humano e não posso amar, desculpa te fazer sofrer e amar alguém que não possa te corresponder, eu sou um monstro e isso nunca irá mudar... – sussurrou o garoto pulando pela janela.

OOoOoOo

Gaara começou a diminuir a velocidade, Mizuaka não era um lugar em que forasteiros podiam andar livremente saltitando e jogando flores para os céus, lá como todos em um modo vulgar falavam "era barra pesada". Tinha que fazer cara feia, se alguém se aproximar o suficiente para encostar em você, era mais do que obrigatório mostrar os caninos, não encarar as pessoas, se por acaso encarar era para mandar seu olhar mais assassino que tivesse, e todos sabiam que a noite qualquer humano na rua era morto no meu instante. Lógico que de dia tinha alguns vampiros que também andavam entre os humanos, mas geralmente esse período era mais calmo.

O ruivo apesar de tudo não precisava de muito para ser assustador, sua fama por matar muitos famosos era conhecida, a agilidade e todos sabiam que com ele se você mexesse, o mesmo não precisaria pensar muito para te atacar.

O céu estava negro, sem estrelas, sem nuvens e a lua sem brilho. O vento estava forte, mas mesmo assim era fácil ver pessoas sem blusa ou de mangas curtas. Gaara colocou as mãos dentro do bolso da jaqueta e andava pela cidade na procura do tal bar, não precisava de muito para perceber que uma garota estava seguindo ele, na verdade ela começou a persegui-lo desde que ele começara a andar. O ruivo parou e perguntou em voz fria:

- O que você quer?

- Ora, ora, então você me percebeu. Parabéns – a garota disse sarcasticamente batendo levemente as mãos e se aproximando do ruivo – realmente você faz jus a sua fama.

Gaara fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso de lado – Você não entendeu não é? Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, o que você quer? – perguntou abrindo os olhos, dando um olhar gélido à garota e mostrando levemente os caninos.

- O que eu quero? Quero você. – respondeu a garota se colocando na frente de Gaara. A garota era loira e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, seus olhos cor de mel estavam com um brilho vermelho, os lábios em forma de coração brilhavam, o vestido branco não chegava a arrastar no chão, eles apenas deixavam os pés descalços da garota de fora, os recortes do tecido de seda se balançavam de um lado para o outro com o vento, ora deixavam as pernas cor marfim da loira a amostra, ora cobriam totalmente, o leve decote dava um ar de inocência, as mangas compridas que terminavam muito depois das mãos delas em pontiagudo, logo depois do busto tinha uma leve fita prateada que era amarrada firmemente.

Gaara grunhiu e contornou a garota passando por ela e seguindo seu destino.

- Você não entendeu minha resposta. Eu quero seu sangue, mesmo que eu tenha que pegar a força, esse é o único jeito desse tormento terminar – sussurrou a menina abaixando um pouco a cabeça, Gaara parou e se virou encarando a garota.

- qual seu nome?

- Laila. – respondeu à loira levantando os olhos cor de mel um pouco mais animada.

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso te ajudar. – respondeu Gaara se virando e continuou andando.

- Você vai me ajudar! – gritou a garota mostrando os caninos totalmente e correndo até Gaara que se virou rapidamente e pegou-a pelo pescoço. Aquilo não era uma cena que chamava uma atenção, afinal era bem fácil você ver brigas em Mizuaka.

- Eu não vou te ajudar, será que não ouviu? Acho que eu fui muito claro! – falou rispidamente apertando mais o pescoço e levantando levemente Laila. Sua expressão não mudara, nem seu comportamento.

A menina começou parar de se debater e sua raiva diminuiu, as lágrimas cristalinas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto pálido e a molhar levemente a mão de Gaara. O ruivo a soltou, Laila caiu ajoelhada no chão, sujando o vestido branco, ela levou as duas mãos ao pescoço fazendo uma leve massagem, a região tinha ficado um pouco vermelha, ela sabia que não poderia morrer asfixiada, já que parara de respirar a muito tempo, aliais respirar quando vampiro era algo que só se conseguia com muita pratica, ou apenas o vampiro nascia com habilidades especiais. O problema era o modo de Gaara estava segurando o pescoço dela, estava parando o sangue que a fazia ficar em pé e isso provavelmente a faria morrer, ou pelo menos ficar sem se mexer por muito tempo. Gaara não só fazia jus a sua fama, como fazia questão de mostrar que mexer com ele era morte na certa.

- Eu apenas queria... – murmurou a garota apertando o pescoço soluçando – Eu só queria acabar com ele, eu não agüento mais ser atormentada com o seu sangue doce, eu amo ele, eu preciso do sangue dele, por mais que isso seja difícil para mim...

Gaara agachou perto da garota e perguntou:

- Por que precisa dele? Ele pode curar a sua doença?

A garota olhou assustada para Gaara, os olhos arregalados e as mãos tremulas denunciavam a verdade. – É... Apenas – Laila hesitou e virou o rosto cerrando os olhos e fazendo um leve bico – Não acho que isso seja da sua conta.

- É realmente, não é da minha conta, mas se quiser pensar que talvez seja um pouco da minha conta, meu celular – Gaara jogou um pedaço de papel, se levantou – Só uma coisa, sabe onde fica Kyou's Beer?

- Depois da loja de adagas – ela apontou para frente, ele assentiu e saiu andando, era só um pressentimento, mas ele estava pressentindo que talvez não fosse à última vez que visse a loira.

Gaara foi seguindo caminho, como era esperado ninguém o encarou ou fez qualquer coisa parecida, isto é, isso era normal para um vampiro em mizuaka, então o que aquela garota estava fazendo, ela poderia ser morta. Suspirou. É inútil pensar nessas coisas, com certeza ele tinha coisa mais importante para pensar e fazer.

Logo avistou uma grande loja escrito "Adagas" em prateado, logo do lado estava um pequeno bar, Gaara entrou e logo avistou Kankuro. O moreno quando viu o irmão se levantou e apontou para uma cadeira a sua frente. O ruivo foi até o irmão e o abraçou fortemente, está certo que Gaara não era dessas coisas, mas Kankuro foi uma das pessoas mais especiais na sua vida, foi ele que ensinou tudo, desde como ser um bom vampiro até as coisas banais como: gelos normalmente são gelados e compostos de água.

- Demorou tanto que pensei que tinha morrido no caminho. – brincou Kankuro se sentando.

- Como se isso fosse possível. – falou ironicamente imitando Kankuro e se sentando também. – Então por que me chamou aqui?

- Bem, eu estive desenvolvendo algumas pesquisas, e descobri algumas fórmulas que podem nos ajudar.

- Como assim? – perguntou o ruivo arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Desde quando usamos essas coisas?

- Desde agora. Só pensei que poderia nos ajudar um pouco, são apenas alguns estimulantes. – sussurrou Kankuro e inclinando seu corpo para frente.

- Hum... – murmurou – Entendo, mas antes de começar explicar os "estimulantes" me fala como conseguiu chegar tão rápido da casa do papai até aqui?

- Com um dos meus estimulantes – respondeu Kankuro orgulhoso – Na verdade irmãozinho, eu tive que vim para cá, eu percebi que estava sendo seguido, mas não fiz nada eu iria esperar eles me atacarem. Então resolvi vir para Mizuaka, até onde eu sei, se eles me atacarem aqui, não saem vivo. Não queria te colocar em risco. Achei aqui mais seguro.

- Eu? Em risco? Desde quando? Até onde eu sei, eu consigo me defender muito bem! – falou Gaara cruzando os braços.

- Só quis prevenir, afinal sou seu irmão mais velho e eu realmente não suportaria te perder.

- Tanto faz. – Gaara abaixou o olhar rapidamente, a verdade talvez fosse que ele também não suportaria perder o irmão, não saberia o que fazer e talvez se ficasse nervoso poderia acabar machucando alguém. Alguém importante para ele.

- Gaara. – chamou o irmão mais velho – Está vendo aquele homem e aquela mulher, não sei não, mas o cheiro deles não me agrada, vamos para a minha casa sem causar confusão. – alertou Kankuro entre sussurros, o ruivo deu uma olhada rápida para os dois sujeitos que o encaravam, pelas roupas fartas e o jeito, eles não eram vampiros. Gaara assentiu se levantou seguindo o irmão, provavelmente estes eram os homens que estavam seguindo-o.

- Hei vocês ai! – chamou o homem com desdém fazendo um sinal com a mão, Gaara olhou para eles e virou o rosto e continuou andando, no entanto Kankuro estava parado, seu peito imóvel mostrava que ele parara de respirar. O que não era normal, já que Kankuro vivia falando que adorava puxar o ar e depois solta-lo, e quando ele parava de respirar era porque algo estava errado, os seus olhos em uma coloração que Gaara nunca tinha visto antes em alguém: Dourado.

- Eles não são vampiros, são caçadores. – falou Kankuro entre os dentes – Vamos embora e não olhe para trás.

Gaara não ousou falar nada. Estava mais do que na cara que eram caçadores. Mas por que estavam chamando-os e por que os olhos de seu irmão atingiram aquela cor e aquelas reações estranhas? Deu de ombros. Algumas coisas não se devem discutir e nem perguntar...

- O que foi vampirinhos? Estão com medo de mim? – perguntou o homem em um tom debochado se levantando e indo até Kankuro e Gaara. Ele estava com um chapéu estilo de "caubói" é um casaco preto que cobria todo seu corpo – Eu não mordo ao contrario de vocês. – ironizou.

Kankuro não respondeu e se virou e continuou andando junto de Gaara para fora daquele bar.

- Eu não gosto que me dêem as costas enquanto falo. – falou o homem desfazendo o sorriso irônico dando lugar a uma expressão de raiva, a testa franzida e a boca em um contorno sério. Ele apontou uma arma para a cabeça de Kankuro o barulho fez o mesmo parar de andar. – Isso mesmo, de adeus aos seus dias de vampiro.

- Não se eu matar sua parceira primeiro. – comentou uma voz grave no fundo, o homem se virou e arregalou os olhos ao ver o ruivo com as unhas afiadas prontas para cortar o pescoço da caçadora. Ninguém ousou interferir na briga, todos olhavam como se fosse algo normal, ou simplesmente um show. Ninguém ligava.

- Tire suas mãos sujas dela! – grunhiu o homem com raiva – Se não eu atiro no seu coleguinha, e te digo essas balas são especiais, fazem o vampiro morrer na hora, do modo mais doloroso possível.

- Se matar ele, a cabeça da sua amiga será apenas um troféu e o sangue dela o jantar de muitos aqui. – falou com riscando um sorriso malicioso – Apesar de que seria um desperdício, tão linda – comentou Gaara passando a unha levemente no pescoço da garota, os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e ela mordia fortemente o lábio inferior.

- Acho que vocês deveriam ir embora... Ou você também corre perigo, "caubói".

- O quê? – o homem se virou...

OOoOoOo

- Hina eu vou naquela loja, está bem? É rapidinho.

- Está bem, eu te encontro lá, só me deixa terminar de pagar aqui. – falou a morena docemente enquanto a irmã corria até a loja de filhotes.

- Ora, não pensei em te encontrar aqui, Hinata não é mesmo? – perguntou uma voz rouca atrás de si.

- Sasuke...? – sussurrou a Hyuuga assustada se virando.

oOoOoOo

**Nyo-mila: **Yoo!! o/ Eu aqui, demorou, mas cheguei! Este capitulo foi especialmente estranho sabe, a falta de criatividade estava imensa! Mas bem está postado. Eu estou me sentindo mal sabe, acho que todos aqui imaginaram que essa fanfic seria estilo "twilight" onde eles se abraçavam, se beijavam e não existia nada que pudesse vencer o amor deles... Meu Deus quero pedir do fundo do meu coração que se alguém está pensando que a fanfic será do estilo bem meloso, por favor, pode parar de ler. Eu não lá muito fã de twilight, era legal quando não era modinha, depois que virou modinha... Sério ficou chato. Nada contra aquelas fanáticas por Twilight, só que eu não curto. E bem eu gosto deste estilo meio drama, sensual, entre outros. Este capitulo devo concordar que não foi o mais fofinho da fic, mas vai esclarecer muitass coisas.

Perguntinha: Alguém descobriu qual é a emoção que atrai o Neji?

Outra coisa, god eu sei que a minha fanfic não é uma maravilha, mas sérioo alguém poderia dar um help de por que eu num to recebendo mais reviews? ó.ò –triste-

¹: Jugular interna: Começa no forâme jugular a principal saída do sangue venoso do cérebro, traduzindo do que eu entendi, é uma veia muito importante para o cérebro, sem ela a pessoa morre... Por favor, aos estudiosos, help aqui, se estiver algo errado corrijam eu!

Enfim nyaa agradecimentos a:

_Misha Yamata: Lembro sim amor, misha imoto –agarra- estava com saudades! Bem já um bom tempinho que nós não nos falamos, o que andou fazendo da vida? _

_Acha a fanfic ótima mesmo? –olhinhos brilhando- Só você acha minha querida, mas eu fico imensamente feliz por você estar acompanhando! Não gosta de hentai amor? Pode deixar que eu vou avisar quando tiver o/. Beijinhos amore, te love!_

Beijinhos, beijinhos!


End file.
